Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Three teens got sucked into the Power Ranger World. They are now Power Rangers and one is now confused about his past can his friends help him out or was it just a trick?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own the characters Mark Stevens and Laura Anderson. I don't own the Character Joey Peterson he belongs to JOUNOUCHI sama.

**Note: **This story does not contain the characters Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan. Also Tommy losing the way he does it's not that I'm making him weak it's more to the fact I'm making it that he's letting his new powers and leadership get to his head and he underestimates his opponents. So that's why the fights against him aren't very long other wise it would be a very close match. I'll shut up now so you can read the story.

**The Ninja Encounter Part1**

At the Youth Centre Jason, Trini, Zack and Tommy were getting ready for a Karate competition. Trini was in the final round of the female's tournament while the male's tournament was down to the final eight fighters.

"Man that Laura Anderson looks like she means business." Zack said

"Yeah." Trini said

Laura Anderson was the same height as Trini she had Blonde Hair Blue eyes and was wearing a Yellow Crop top under a yellow singlet and Black sweatpants.

"Well you know they say Blondes have more fun." Tommy said

Jason felt like thumping Tommy. But suppressed it and looked over at two males he had watched through the Tournament Joey Peterson and Mark Stevens. Joey Peterson had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that looked wild and out of place he was also had the same muscle structure as Leo Corbett. Joey was wearing a Black Singlet and Black sweatpants. Mark Stevens had Blue eyes and he had short almost crew cut brown hair he had the body of a gymnast with extra muscles on his arms and upper body. Mark was wearing a Blue Singlet and Black sweatpants. Both males had black belts but Mark's belt had Blue at the end of it like Jason's had Red and Tommy's had white.

"Well Trini you're up you ready for this?" Tommy asked

"You bet hey where are Billy and Kimberly?" Trini asked

"Oh there over there at the bar watching." Jason said

Trini looked over and saw Kimberly and Billy they waved and she waved back.

"Go get her." Tommy said

Trini nodded and walked to the fight mats. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Zedd was watching the tournament with his enhanced vision.

"Goldar I found three teenagers worthy of being my Dark Warriors." Zedd said

"Perfect sire. Shall I capture them now?" Goldar asked

"No I need to test them with my Putties first to make sure there right." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Trini and Laura were tied at three points each until Laura managed to get Trini to the ground.

"Back to centre." The Ref said

The two girls went back to the centre.

"Judges call one point." The Ref said

Laura was now up one point to make things 3-4 favor Laura.

"Fight." The Ref said

The two girls fought and Laura managed to get Trini to the ground again just as the bell went.

"Time. Back to centre." The Ref said

The two girls went back to the centre.

"Judges call one point. The winner of the girl's tournament is Laura Anderson from Stone Canyon." The Ref said

Everyone clapped as the two girls bowed to the ref then to each other. Then Trini walked up to Laura.

"Great match." Trini said

"Thanks. You gave me a challenge." Laura said

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Trini asked

"See the two guys in Blue and Black?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Trini said looking at Mark and Joey.

"Well they taught me. Mark is my best friend we've known each other for years and he's known Joey since they trained together. But Mark moved to Australia and we kept in contact and he moved back to Stone Canyon a few years ago." Laura said making up a little lie.

"Cool. Well see you later." Trini said

"Later." Laura said

Laura walked up to Joey and Mark.

"Well I did it." Laura said

"You sure did you should be so proud." Joey sad

"That I am." Laura said

"Great job out there." Mark said in a thick Australian Accent.

"Thanks to your training." Laura said

"Are you ok Mark?" Joey asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous." Mark said

"I'll say you have to go against Zack Taylor." Joey said

"You'll have to go against Tommy Oliver if you get to the next round." Mark pointed out

"True but I'm not the one whose one match away from facing Jason Lee Scott." Joey said

"That's what worries me." Mark said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar are the putties ready?" Zedd asked

"But master it appears that the female was able to defeat the Yellow Ranger. So what if the two males can defeat Zack and Tommy?" Goldar asked

"Yes perfect the Rangers will be there trials." Zedd said

Back in the Youth Centre Trini was sitting with Billy and Kimberly while they watched Jason defeat his opponent with no problem.

"Jason is now a round away from the finals." Trini said

"Yes." Kimberly said

"Your hoping for a Jason VS Tommy rematch aren't you?" Billy asked

"Yep." Kimberly said

"Well from what I saw Joey and Mark are not to be taken lightly." Billy said

"I agree." Trini said

Just then Mark and Zack walked onto the fight mats.

"Go Zack." Tommy said

"He's going to have a tough time." Jason said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"I don't know but something about Mark just says watch yourself." Jason said

True to Jason's words. Mark was up to four points while Zack only had two points. Mark then spun kicked Zack and scissor gripped Zack making Zack fall to the ground just as the bell went.

"Ok break it up and back to centre." The Ref said

Mark let go of Zack and they both got up and stood in there spots.

"Judges, call one point the winner is Mark Stevens of Stone Canyon with 5 points to 2 points." The ref said

Mark and Zack bowed to each other and then to the ref. The two then shook hands.

"Great match." Mark said

"Australian right?" Zack asked

"Yep." Mark said

"Cool. You have some great moves." Zack said

"Thanks. Sorry if I hurt you with that scissor grip." Mark said

"Its fine good luck against Jason." Zack said

"I'll need it seeing how well he took down his last opponent." Mark said

Zack nodded and the two walked off. Zack walked over to Jason and Tommy.

"You've got a tough match a head of you Jason. Mark is tough." Zack said

"Told you there's more to Mark then meets the eye. I have a feeling it's the same for Joey." Jason said

"I'll defeat Joey just make sure you get to the finals." Tommy said

Jason smirked and looked over at Mark who was talking to Joey and Laura.

"I've got to keep my guard up around him." Jason thought.

Joey and Tommy managed to defeat there opponents with no problem. Now it was time for the Semi Final Rounds. So now Jason and Mark were fighting each other. They were evenly matched they both had 4 points each and the clock was ticking down. Mark went to kick Jason. But Jason blocked and spun Mark to the ground just as the buzzer went off. Jason held out his hand and Mark grabbed it and Jason helped Mark up. The two went back to there spots.

"Judges call one point. Jason Lee Scott advances to the finals." The Ref said

The final score was 5.4 in favor of Jason. Both Mark and Jason bowed to each other and to the judge. The two then walked up to each other and shook hands.

"That was a great match." Jason said

"Yeah that was fun." Mark said

"I'll say I hope we can spar and go against each other soon." Jason said

"I can't wait." Mark said

Mark then walked off and Jason walked over to Tommy since Zack was sitting with Billy, Trini and Kimberly.

"Had fun?" Tommy asked

"Of course it was fun going against Mark. I just won barely." Jason said

"Well I'm up and Joey is going down." Tommy said as he walked up to the mats

"Don't underestimate him." Jason warned.

Tommy wasn't listening. Jason shook his head and looked on. Mark on the other hand walked up and sat down on the bench. Later Tommy and Joey's match had already begun and Joey had four points compared to Tommy's one point. Joey then kicked Tommy down to the ground and punched him just as the bell went.

"Looks like I win." Joey said

"Whatever." Tommy said

"What is your problem?" Joey asked

"I was supposed to win." Tommy said

"Whatever. You need to learn not to underestimate people." Joey said as he walked to his spot.

Tommy walked back to his and then both males bowed to the ref and then to each other and then walked off. Tommy then walked up to Jason.

"I told you not to underestimate him." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

"Well you better get back up you have a match against Mark now." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

Unlike Joey. Mark didn't give Tommy a free shot and won 6/0 favor of Mark. The two bowed to each other and to the ref. Mark then walked over to shake Tommy's hand but Tommy walked off.

"Jerk." Mark thought.

Mark walked back to his seat and picked up a towel and wiped off the sweat.

"Sorry about Tommy man he hates the fact you made him look like an amateur." Zack said

"No problems I had to deal with a lot of people like him back in Australia." Mark said

Zack nodded and looked on.

"Your friend is going to have a tough fight." Zack said

"Yeah to bad I was going all out with Tommy and Jason." Joey was only playing with "Tommy for the first point." Mark said

"He does that often?" Trini asked

"Not really he just wanted to see what Tommy was capable of. Unlike me I make sure my opponent gives me everything they've got." Mark said

"No wonder I had a work out and Jason had a work out." Zack said

"Actually Jason has more endurance then me so he won that match I was tired I've never had a match like that." Mark said

"Not even against Joey?" Trini asked

"Not really we have matches but we stop after a while." Mark said

A little bit later the final match started and Jason and Joey were tied at five points each. Joey was going all out but like Mark said Jason had more endurance and then Jason kicked Joey to the ground as the buzzer went.

"Back to centre." The ref said

The two males went back to there spots.

"Judges, call one point the winner of this tournament is Jason Lee Scott of Angel Grove." The Ref said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Congrats." Joey said

"Thanks." Jason said

The two shook hands. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Perfect all three will do nicely. They can match Jason and the two males both made Tommy look like a fool." Zedd said

"Shall I go capture them?" Goldar asked

"Take some Z-Putties with you so the rangers don't interfere." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Later outside the Youth Centre Joey was dressed in a long Black open Jacket with a white T shirt underneath, Blue Jeans and white sneakers. Laura was dressed in a Yellow Jumper with a white shirt underneath, Black pants and yellow/white sneakers. Mark was dressed in a Black Leather Jacket with a Blue Sleeveless Top underneath, Black Jeans and Black/Blue sneakers.

"Man Jason was tough." Joey said

"You got more points out of him then me." Mark said

"Yeah only because you and Jason were more matched in endurance. You two could have tied if you weren't tired. Then again I had to play catch up to Jason some how I did but I still lost." Joey said

"Yeah but what the heck was up with Tommy?" Mark asked

"I have no idea. All you did was try and shake his hand." Joey said

"Then again Joey you did just toy with Tommy." Laura said

"It was fun." Joey said

"Oh boy." Mark said

Just then Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Hello." Goldar said

"Oh great a Golden Monkey." Joey said

"My master Lord Zedd has chosen you to be his evil warriors." Goldar said

"Thanks but no thanks." Laura said

"I'd reconsider that he's got us surrounded." Mark said

"Let's get um." Joey said

Mark, Laura and Joey started fighting the Putties. Just then Jason, Billy and Kimberly walked out of the Youth Centre.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Come on." Jason said

The three Rangers ran up and started fighting the Putties. Just then Goldar fired an energy line at Joey, Laura and Mark pulling them to him.

"Let us go you ugly monkey." Joey said

"Not a chance." Goldar said

The three Rangers defeated the Putties and looked as Goldar teleported away with the three teens.

"No." Jason said

Just then Tommy, Zack and Trini walked out.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Goldar has captured Joey, Laura and Mark." Kimberly said

"We better get to the Command Centre now." Trini said

"I agree." Billy said

"We clear?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Jason said

All six Rangers teleported off. Later at the Command Centre Billy and Alpha were trying to locate the three teens.

"Any luck?" Kimberly asked

"Nope." Billy said

"Man why would Zedd want them?" Tommy asked

"He plans to make them his evil warriors." Zordon said

"We can't let that happen." Trini said

"I agree." Zack said

"We'll find them." Jason said

Meanwhile inside a Cave Mark, Joey and Laura were all sitting down and chained to the wall.

"Now what are we going to do?" Laura asked

"Don't ask me." Joey said

"You will become Lord Zedd's evil warriors to fight the Power Rangers." Goldar said

"Never." Mark said

"You have spunk but soon you will be my master's warriors." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away.

"Now what?" Joey asked

"Hey Laura, try and pick the lock." Mark said

"Ok I'll try." Laura said

"Who would have guessed we'd end up like this?" Joey asked

"Not me." Mark said

"Remember how we got here?" Joey asked

"Yeah. It was the day I came over from Australia to visit." Mark said

(Flash Back)

In the Park a dimensional hole appeared and Mark, Laura and Joey all fell through.

"What the heck?" Joey asked

"Where are we?" Laura asked

"In the Power Rangers TV Dimension." Mark said

"How can you tell?" Joey asked

"For one we're in Stone Canyon and two this Newspaper has news of the Power Rangers defeating another Rita Monster." Mark said

"Good point so I guess we try and find our families in this dimension." Joey said

"Won't be hard. Look." Laura said

(End Flash Back)

Back in the cave Laura was still trying to pick the lock.

"That was one weird day." Joey said

"And this isn't I mean being captured by a Golden Monkey isn't weird enough for you?" Laura asked

"Yeah you're right." Joey said

"Hey Mark you ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah just thinking." Mark said

"Ok. Just making sure." Laura said

The three teens all looked on as Laura kept picking at the lock.

End of the Ninja Encounter Part1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Ninja Encounter Part2**

Back at the Command Centre Billy and Alpha were looking for the three teens.

"Any luck Billy?" Jason asked

"None." Billy said

"This is awful we were right there and Goldar took them away." Kimberly said

"I know." Tommy said

"I hope we find them soon." Trini said

"Same here I'd hate to see Lord Zedd control three tough warriors like those three." Zack said

"I agree Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back inside the Cave Laura was still trying to pick the lock.

"Have you almost got it?" Joey asked

"Almost." Laura said

"Hey Mark you've been quiet what's up?" Joey asked

"I'm ok just trying to stay calm." Mark said

"Why?" Joey asked

"It's nothing really." Mark said

"Mark what did we tell you about secrets?" Laura asked

"Guys please I'm fine really." Mark said

"Come on Mark." Joey said

"Joey no. He'll tell us when he's good and ready. Remember Mark shuts down if we push too much." Laura said

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Joey said

"It's fine." Mark said

"Although I don't think you'd like the real reason why I shut down." Mark thought.

Back inside Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar what is taking so long?" Zedd asked

"They are very strong willed it will take time to break them." Goldar said

"Then I will buy you more time. Terror Blossom, come forth." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the alarm went off.

"Oh no what now?" Kimberly asked

"It appears Lord Zedd is trying to distract you from finding the teens." Zordon said

"I found them." Billy said

"Where?" Tommy asked

"In a cave. In the mountains." Billy said

"Ok Rangers you'll have to split up. But there is a problem we do not know the exact location of Terror Blossom so you'll have to use another form of teleporting known as jetting." Zordon said

"Right." The Six rangers said

"Tommy, Billy and Kimberly you go and save the teens. Jason, Trini and Zack you three try and hold off Terror Blossom." Zordon said

"You got it Zordon." Jason said

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

At the cave Tommy, Kimberly and Billy teleported down.

"Come on we better save those guys." Tommy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Billy said

Meanwhile in the Park Jason Trini and Zack teleported down and ran over to Terror Blossom.

"Hold on Pollen head." Jason said

"You can't stop me Rangers." Terror Blossom said

"Wanna bet?" Zack asked

"Ha I'll call back an old friend. Now Hatchasaurus arise." Terror Blossom said

"Oh no we're going to need help." Trini said

Back at the Command centre Alpha and Zordon were watching the situation.

"Oh no the Hatchasaurus that will take all six Rangers to defeat him." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha. Contact Jason." Zordon said

Back in the Park Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason, be very careful. The Terror Blossom is using the Hatchasaurus as a distraction so it can find a nice heat source to germinate his seeds." Zordon said

"Oh man can he do that?" Jason asked

"Yes even Lord Zedd can not fight the laws of nature." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Command centre.

"Shall I contact Tommy?" Alpha asked

"Yes the Rangers must group together." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the cave. Tommy's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

Back in the Command Centre.

"I'm sorry Tommy but you, Kimberly and Billy must help the other Rangers defeat the Hatchasaurus before you can rescue the teens." Zordon said

Back at the Cave.

"I understand Zordon." Tommy said

"But we can't just leave them." Kimberly said

"We have no choice Kim." Billy said

"Billy's right we have to help the other Rangers." Tommy said

"Besides the sooner we defeat Hatchasaurus the sooner we can help the teens." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The three Rangers then teleported away. Back in the Park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Man am I glad you three showed up." Zack said

"Yeah we heard Hatchasaurus." Billy said

"Come on less talking more action we need to stop this guy if we are to have a chance of saving the teens." Kimberly said

"Kimberly's right let's get to work." Tommy said

Just then Putties showed up. The Rangers then started fighting the Putties.

"Hey White Ranger want a challenge?" Hatchasaurus asked

"Why do you ask?" Tommy asked

Back in Lord Zedd's castle.

"Because a Challenge is exactly what you're going to get." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park the bomb device landed and exploded making Hatchasaurus grow thirty stories tall.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Let's do it guys." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Red Dragon combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while Tommy converted the White Tiger Zord to Warrior mode.

"Let's take this thing down." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

The White Tiger Zord punched the Hatchasaurus then the Thunder Megazord powered up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed Hatchasaurus. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Yes they did it. Wait the pieces aren't dissolving like they usually do Zordon." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha that means the Cardiatron is still alive." Zordon said

Back in the park inside the Tiger Zord Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"The Cardiatron is still alive you must destroy it before the Hatchasaurus can reassemble it self." Zordon said

"On it." Tommy said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh no you don't white Ranger I'll give the Hatchasaurus a little helping hand." Zedd said

Back in the park the Hatchasaurus quickly reassembled itself.

"Oh no." Tommy said

"It's back." Billy said

"We have to stop it now." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

"Come on guys let's do it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no." Alpha said

"You must have faith Alpha." Zordon said

"I know Zordon but it's hard." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park the two Zords continue to fight the Hatchasaurus.

"Man this guy is annoying." Tommy said

"I agree but we have to defeat him." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the cave the three teens were sitting around.

"Yes I got it." Laura said

"Good work. Now wait for my signal." Joey said

The Putties moved away.

"Now." Joey said

The three teens jumped up and started fighting the Putties. Mark grabbed the chain and tripped up the putties and using it to defend against them. Meanwhile back in the Park.

"White Tiger Thunder Ball armed and ready. Fire." Tommy said

The White Tiger Zord shot a blast hitting Hatchasaurus and destroying Cardiatron.

"Yes." Tommy said

"Don't think you've won yet." Hatchasaurus said

Meanwhile back in the cave the three teens continued fighting the Putties when Goldar showed up and paralyzed all three teens.

"Now tie them up." Goldar said

The Putties then put the Teens back where they started.

"What are you up to you gold freak?" Mark asked

"Since you won't come along willingly I'll force you with this." Goldar said

"A wooden snake how original." Joey said

"Oh but when this snake transforms one bite and you will be evil forever." Goldar said

"Oh great." Mark said

Goldar put the snake down on a rock in front of the three teens and teleported away.

"Dude where did you learn how to use a chain like that?" Joey asked

"I learned it in Australia." Mark lied

"Cool you have to teach me one day." Joey said

"How about you focus more on the fact we could be evil then new skills." Laura said

"Sorry." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the park the Thunder Megazord Powered up its Saber and slashed and destroyed Hatchasaurus.

"Come on we better get back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"I agree." Kimberly said

The Rangers teleported away. Back at the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon what's going on with the three teens?" Kimberly asked

"It appears that Lord Zedd doesn't want to waste time so he's using a special snake and once it fully transforms and bites the three teens they'll be evil forever." Zordon said

"We can't let that happen." Zack said

"I agree." Tommy said

"You'll have to split up again." Zordon said

"Jason, Trini and Zack you head back and try and slow down Terror Blossom. Billy, Kimberly and I will go and save the teens." Tommy said

The others nodded and pt there helmets back on.

"Back to action." Tommy said

Back in the park Jason, Trini and Zack teleported down in front of Terror Blossom.

"Hey pollen head." Jason said

"Oh goodie you're back now it's time to put the chill on you." Terror Blossom said

Terror Blossom fired petals at the three Rangers and froze them solid. Meanwhile back at the cave. Tommy, Kimberly and Billy teleported down.

"Now let's go save those teens." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

Meanwhile back inside the cave. The three teens looked on.

"Oh no the snake." Laura said

"It's almost finished its transformation." Joey said

"Fear of snakes Joey?" Mark asked

"You know full well I hate them." Joey said

Mark just smirked. Meanwhile back outside the cave. Tommy's communicator beeped

"Come on." Kimberly said

"Hold on its Zordon." Tommy said

Back at the Command Centre.

"Rangers I'm sorry but Jason, Trini and Zack have been frozen solid." Zordon said

Back at the cave's entrance.

"Can't you teleport them there?" Kimberly asked

Back in the Command Centre.

"Sorry Kimberly I can't." Alpha said

Back at the Cave's entrance.

"Looks like this will have to wait." Tommy said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

The three Rangers teleported off. Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Look there they are." Billy said

"Oh goodie more Rangers." Terror Blossom said

"It's not your lucky day Pollen head." Tommy said

Billy and Kimberly ran over to Jason, Trini and Zack while Tommy kicked Terror Blossom up. Tommy then ran up to his friends. Then Billy, Kimberly and Tommy created a circle around there friends.

"Ok Alpha." Billy said

The Rangers then teleported away. Later back at the Command Centre Billy was scanning Jason, Trini and Zack.

"Do you think you can unfreeze them?" Tommy asked

"Of course. Alpha can you help?" Billy asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

"I hope the teens are ok." Kimberly said

"Same here." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the cave the snake had almost completed its transformation.

"I really hate snakes." Joey said

"Joey just calm down. If you heat up the snake will go for you first." Mark said

"Really?" Joey asked

"Snakes might not be able to see in the dark but they can sense heat." Mark said

"Oh." Joey said

End of the Ninja Encounter Part2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Ninja Encounter Part3**

Back at the Command Centre Billy was trying to unfreeze Jason, Trini and Zack.

"This is not good I need more power." Billy said

"We don't have much time that snake has almost completely transformed." Kimberly said

"I'm going as fast as I can." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the cave the snake was almost completely transformed.

"This is not good." Joey said

"I agree." Laura said

Mark didn't say anything he was looking at the snake.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah fine." Mark said

"You don't have to act tough Mark." Joey said

"I'm not acting tough. I've been in a worse situation then this ok. So just drop it." Mark said

"Sorry." Joey said

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Mark said

"You two are worse then my parents." Laura said

All three laughed at the thought. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"How is it going Goldar?" Zedd asked

"The serpent of Darkness has nearly completed its transformation and soon the three teens will be under your control." Goldar said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull were walking along.

"Come on Bulk we're never going to find the Power Rangers." Skull said

"Never say never. Skull." Bulk said

Skull just looked at Bulk strangely and the two kept walking. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've almost got it." Billy said

"Come on." Kimberly said

Just then Billy fired a beam at them and unfroze the three Rangers.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"Man that feels better." Jason said

"I'll say." Zack said

"What about Terror Blossom and the teens?" Trini asked

"Come on we've got a weed to destroy." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

The six Rangers teleported off. Back in the park the six Rangers teleported down.

"Hello Rangers." Terror Blossom said

"This time you're done for." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No there unfrozen. Time to make Terror Blossom Grow." Zedd said as he threw a bomb device.

Back in the park the Terror Blossom caught the device and threw it down and it blew up and made him grow thirty Stories tall.

"That was the best fertilizer I've ever used." Terror Blossom said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then the six Thunder Zords showed up. The Red Dragon thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode.

"Now let's get this annoying plant." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the Cave the snake fully transformed.

"Oh no." Joey said

"Not good." Laura said

"Just stay perfectly still and try to control your breathing if you move it will bite you straight away." Mark said

"Thanks for the warning." Joey said

Back in the park the two Zords were fighting the Terror Blossom.

"This guy is really annoying." Tommy said

"I'll say." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no the snake is now heading for the teens." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers at once." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Back in the park Terror Blossom was fighting the two Zords.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers we've run out of time the snake is heading towards the teens." Zordon said

"Ok. Billy, Trini and Zack you guys go save Mark, Joey and Laura. The rest of us will fight this thing." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

Billy, Trini and Zack teleported to the Cave. Back outside the cave Zack, Trini and Billy teleported down.

"Hey Clay heads looking for someone?" Zack asked

The Putties looked and then ran up to the Rangers. The three Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back inside the Cave. The snake was on Laura's lap.

"Just stay perfectly still." Mark said

Meanwhile back outside the cave the three Rangers were still fighting the putties. Meanwhile back in the Park Terror Blossom attacked the Thunder Megazord.

"Just give up Red Ranger." Terror Blossom said

"No way Pollen Head." Jason said

"Let's end this." Tommy said

"I couldn't agree more." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the cave the other three Rangers were still fighting the Putties.

"Trini Billy go help Mark, Laura and Joey." Zack said

"On it." Billy said

"Let's go." Trini said

Trini and Billy ran inside the cave. Back inside the cave Trini and Billy ran up to the teens.

"There they are." Billy said

"All right the Power Rangers." Mark said

"Yes." Joey said

"Awesome." Laura said

"Hang on." Billy said

Billy flipped over to Laura and took the snake away. Trini then pulled out her Blade Buster and fired a beam at the chains. Joey and Laura both then ran out and Trini ran up to Mark.

"Come on." Trini said

"What about the Blue Ranger?" Mark asked

"He'll be fine come on." Trini said

Mark nodded and the two ran off. Back outside the Cave the three teens and Trini ran out. Then the three teens started fighting the Putties.

"Hit the Z." Trini said

"Got it." Mark said

The three teens fought the putties with the two Rangers. Meanwhile back in the cave Billy was having trouble with the snake.

"Must not let it bite me." Billy said

Meanwhile back outside the cave the three teens and two rangers were still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back inside the cave Billy was still trying to hold off the snake.

"Trini Zack help." Billy said

Meanwhile back outside the cave the three teens and two Rangers continued fighting the Putties.

"It's nice to have a little pay back." Joey said

"I agree." Laura said

Mark flipped up and over the two and kicked two putties in the Z breaking them apart.

"How did you?" Joey asked

"What I leaned Gymnastics over in Australia." Mark said

"Thanks." Laura said

"No prob." Mark said

The three continued fighting. Meanwhile back in the Cave Billy was still having trouble with the snake.

"Guys I need help." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Park the two Zords were still fighting the Terror Blossom.

"This ends now." Tommy said

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up and then struck and destroyed Terror Blossom. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No this can't be happening." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

"Shut up." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the cave Trini and Zack defeated the last two Putties.

"You three ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I'm worried about the Blue Ranger." Mark said

"He must still be in the cave." Joey said

"Come on." Zack said

The three teens followed the Rangers into the cave. Back inside the cave the two Rangers and three teens showed up.

"Stay here." Zack said

Zack and Trini ran over to help Billy. Zack grabbed the snake and threw it to a rock then Trini blasted it with her Blade Blaster. Trini and Zack then ran over to Billy.

"We need to take his helmet off." Trini said

"Hold on. OK." Zack said

Zack and Trini helped Billy get his helmet off.

"Its ok take deep breaths." Zack said

"Whoa too cool." Joey said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Billy?" Joey asked

"Then that must mean." Laura said

"I don't believe this." Trini said as she and Zack took off there helmets.

"Trini." Joey said

"And Zack." Mark said

"You guys are the Power Rangers this is unbelievable." Laura said while all three acted surprised.

Meanwhile back in the Park Bulk and Skull walked along.

"I told you we wouldn't find any Power Rangers." Skull said

"Yeah what ever." Bulk said

"Hey do you have any idea where those teens from Stone Canyon disappeared too?" Skull asked

"That's it they must be Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Nah." Skull said

"Yeah you're right." Bulk said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe it they slipped through my fingers." Zedd said

"We'll get them next time." Goldar said

"Yes soon they will be my dark warriors." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre all six rangers and the three teens were all in the Command Centre.

"You have done a great job Rangers and I'd like to welcome our new friends." Zordon said

"Wow this is amazing." Joey said

"Let the man speak at least I think he's a man." Laura said

"Joey, Mark and Laura you are the only other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are." Zordon said

"We'll take that vow." Mark said

"And never betray you." Joey said

"You can count on it." Laura said

"Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness." Zordon said

"By the forces of goodness." The three teens said

"That I'll protect and maintain." Zordon said

"That I'll protect and maintain." The three teens said

"The true identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"The true identities of the Power Rangers." The three teens said

"Thank you." Zordon said

Later back in the park Kimberly, Laura, Jason, Joey, Mark and Tommy all walked over to the Picnic tables.

"Hey Mark." Tommy said

"Yeah." Mark said

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the Competition. Can we start over?" Tommy asked holding out his hand

"Sure thing Tommy." Mark said as he shook Tommy's hand.

The two let go and Tommy faced Joey.

"Friends?" Tommy asked

"I'll think about it." Joey said

"Just give him time." Laura said

"Ok." Tommy said

"By the way Mark I love your accent." Kimberly said

"Thanks. I'm still trying to figure out why I never developed an American Accent since I've lived here most of my life." Mark said

"Yeah that is strange." Jason said

The teens talked and then laughed when they saw Bulk and Skull flop to the ground.

End of the Ninja Encounter Part3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Monster of Global Proportions**

At the Youth Centre the teens were waiting for the first annual teen peace conference to begin.

"This is great." Jason said

"I know I can't wait." Kimberly said

Just then Joey, Mark and Laura walked in.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Joey asked

"No you're just in time." Jason said

"Sorry training took longer the expected." Mark said

"Man Billy looks ready for this." Laura said

"Yeah he does." Jason said

"It's starting." Kimberly said

Everyone but Jason, Kimberly, Laura, Joey and Mark all sat down. The meeting then got under away.

"Hey what does the four headed statue mean?" Kimberly asked

"The four heads represent. Courage, Knowledge, Peace and Prosperity." Mark said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"We will be talking to all the students and then choosing who will be coming to Switzerland for the first ever World teen peace conference. The rep of Israel said

Thank you Tamara. I'd also like you to meet Pablo from Spain, Ling Mi from China, Paul from Greece, Drew from Australia and Jamal from Africa." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey look Skull there are six of them right and six Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Bulky you don't think?" Skull asked

"That they may be the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"What should we do?" Skull asked

"Keep an eye on them for now." Bulk said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Perfect those six will become my evil rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord but how will you do it?" Goldar asked

"Easy we'll capture them and make the Rangers hand over there Power Coins." Zedd said

"Perfect master." Goldar said

Later in the park. Trini, Billy and Zack were talking to the world teen peace committee. While, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Joey, Laura and Mark were playing football.

"Your friends are very athletic." Tamara said

"Yeah they are." Billy said

"You are all so friendly." Ling Mi said

"Thanks we believe firmly in friendship." Trini said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle. Zedd looked down at the teens.

"Goldar there in the park make sure you capture the teens of the World Teen Peace Committee." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Goldar said

"But if they manage to escape capture the teen in Blue that's not the Blue Ranger I sense something inside him." Zedd said

Goldar nodded and then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"What is that?" Drew asked

"No idea." Pablo said

Just then Joey showed up and Corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground. While the other five teens ran up.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Get these guys out of here." Joey said

"I agree with Joey. Billy, You Trini and Zack get these guys back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

Billy, Trini and Zack nodded and they ran off with the six teens.

"You know I've been waiting for a chance for payback for capturing us." Joey said

"Ha no one can defeat the mighty Goldar." Goldar said

"Right well I'm going to prove you wrong." Joey said

Joey then charged at Goldar.

"Joey, wait." Laura said

"It won't do any good once he's focused on something he won't stop." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Laura said

"Come on we've got Putties to take down." Jason said

"Right." The other two Rangers and teens said

The five teens fought the Putties while Joey fought Goldar.

"No they've escaped you'll pay for this human I'll start by taking your friend." Goldar said

"What oh no you don't." Joey said

Goldar then pushed Joey to the ground and ran over and grabbed Mark.

"Let go of me you over grown wind bag." Mark said

"Not a chance you're coming with me." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away with Mark.

"Mark." Joey yelled

Just then the Putties disappeared and Laura and the three Rangers ran up to Joey.

"Why would Goldar take Mark?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

Meanwhile in the Mountains Mark was walking along with the Putties.

"What do you want with me?' Mark asked

"You'll make an excellent evil ranger you're as smart as the Blue Ranger and stronger then the White Ranger under Zedd's control we'll rule the world." Goldar said

"Ok too much information there." Mark said

"Just keep walking." Goldar said

The Putties and Goldar lead Mark into a cave. In the cave Mark was placed in a special energy field.

"You won't get away with this Goldar." Mark said

"Oh I will get away with it." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Mark just looked around and punched the wall.

"Great this is just great." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Park a note floated down to the Rangers, Joey and Laura.

"What the?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Jason picked up the letter and opened it.

"If you want to see your friend again. Hand over the Power Coins." Jason read.

"You can't." Laura said

"We better tell Zordon about this." Kimberly said

"I want to help Mark's my best friend." Joey said

"Joey how about you let these guys handle it." Laura said

"No I want to help save Mark." Joey said

"Joey. Please listen. We'll get Mark back but what we need you to do is to go over to the Youth Centre and tell Trini, Zack and Billy to meet the rest of us at the Command Centre." Jason said

"Ok don't let him down." Joey said

The three Rangers nodded and teleported away while Joey and Laura walked off. A bit later in the Command Centre the Jason, Kimberly and Tommy showed up.

"Zordon. Goldar captured Mark again." Jason said

"I know Rangers." Zordon said

"But why would he kidnap Mark twice?" Tommy asked

"Because Mark is stronger then you and as Smart or maybe smarter then Billy. He would make a formidable foe." Zordon said

The three Rangers looked at each other.

"We have to save him." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason what's that in your pocket?" Alpha asked

Jason then pulled out a computer disk and looked at it.

"What's this for?" Jason asked

"Ask Billy when he gets here." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar for once you managed to do something right." Zedd said

"Thank you Master." Goldar said

"Now go down and wait for those Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away.

"Soon I'll have a Dark Warrior that can match wits with the Blue Ranger and can take down the White Ranger." Zedd said with a laugh.

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Goldar showed up.

"Soon the Rangers will be here and it will be the end for them." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Trini, Billy and Zack teleported in.

"We heard from Joey what happened." Billy said

"Good now we need to save Mark." Tommy said

"Hey Billy what can you make of this." Jason said while handing Billy a disk.

Billy looked at it then put it into the console. Billy then typed a few things and then six lights shot out from nowhere and six Cycles showed up. All six looked like sharks.

"Whoa." Zack said

"Too cool." Trini said

"What are they?" Kimberly asked

"Rangers." A voice said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and they saw Mark.

"Rangers if you are watching this then you have just gained the Shark Cycles. I created these after we met and when you activated the program you brought the six Shark Cycles to life. Be very careful they are based on the shark. But I know they will serve you well. Good luck Rangers." Mark said

"Thanks Mark." Kimberly said

"I found Goldar." Alpha said

"Great." Tommy said

"Come on let's give these Shark Cycles a test drive." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Mountains the Rangers drove up on there Shark Cycles and then hopped off them and walked up to Goldar.

"Well did you bring the Power Coins?" Goldar asked

"Are you going to release Mark?" Tommy asked

"No." Goldar said

"Then you have our answer." Jason said

"You dare not give us the Power Coins. Putties attack." Goldar said

The Rangers then fought Goldar and the Putties. Just then Jason ran into the cave. Back in the cave Jason ran in and saw Mark.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey yourself Red Ranger." Mark said

Jason then pulled out the Power Sword and shattered the barrier.

"Come on." Jason said

"Don't have to tell me twice." Mark said

Jason and Mark ran off. Back outside the cave Jason and Mark ran out and then started fighting the Putties.

"No." Goldar said

Mark went into a side spin and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"That was for kidnapping me twice." Mark said

"You'll pay for this. Rangers and so will your friends no one makes a fool out of Goldar." Goldar said

"Funny looks like Mark just did." Tommy said

Goldar teleported away and Mark turned around.

"Man am I glad to see you guys." Mark said

"We're just glad you're ok." Tommy said

"Trust me it's not fun being captured." Mark said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"By the way thanks for the Shark Cycles." Jason said

"No problem. Can we go now?" Mark asked

"Yeah." The Rangers said

The Rangers hopped on there Shark Cycles while Mark hopped on the back of the White Shark Cycle and they all drove off. Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Zedd asked

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"I know I'll turn that statue of the teen peace conference into a monster." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Statue got zapped away. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Alpha asked

"Zedd has sent down another monster contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

A bit later back at the Youth centre the Rangers and Mark rode up to Joey and Laura. Mark hopped off the White Shark Cycle and nearly got knocked over by Laura when she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're ok." Laura said

"He won't be if you don't let him go." Joey said

"Oh sorry." Laura said as she let go of Mark.

"Thanks for getting our friend back." Joey said

"No problem." Jason said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"What's up Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers Lord Zedd has turned the Statue of the Peace conference into a monster and it's attacking the city." Zordon said

"Well what are you waiting for go get it." Joey said

"Right let's go guys." Zack said

The Rangers drove off while Laura, Mark and Joey went back inside. Meanwhile in the city the Rangers rode up and hopped off there Shark Cycles.

"We have to stop it now." Tommy said

"I agree but how?" Zack asked

"Power Blaster?" Kimberly asked

"Worth a shot." Trini said

"Ok then let's bring um together." Jason said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Trini said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Sword." Jason said

Jason then brought down the Power Blaster.

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." The Four headed Monster said

"Fire." The Rangers said.

The Power Blaster fired and destroyed the Four Headed Monster. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now my monster grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the city Zedd's bomb device blew up and made the four headed Monster grow thirty Stories tall.

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then the six Zords showed up and then the Tigerzord combined with the Thunder Assault Team to create the Mega Tiger Zord. While the Red Dragon Zord switched to Warrior mode.

"Let's take this freak down." Jason said

"I agree." Kimberly said

The Mega Tigerzord launched the Fire bird but it got sent back at the Rangers. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon we could use some help." Jason said

"I'm sending you Tor." Zordon said

"Who's Tor?" Tommy asked

"A Special Carrier Zord." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the city a thirty story Turtle like Zord showed up. But the Four Headed Monster blasted it and it was flipped onto its back. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord warrior mode walked up and flipped Tor up the right way. Just then the Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode was hit then Tor switched to Warrior mode and blasted the Four Headed Monster. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord hopped inside of Tor and got reenergized.

"Go for it bro." Zack said

"Right." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord hopped out of Tor and spun it's staff and then struck and destroyed the Four headed Monster.

"Great job." Kimberly said

"Thank you." Jason said

Later back at the Youth Centre Mark, Joey, Laura, Jason and Kimberly were sitting in the audience while Billy and the six world teen ambassadors finished there speeches.

"If anyone deserves to go it would have to be Billy." Kimberly said

"I agree with that." Jason said

Everyone clapped when the teens finished there speeches. Billy looked at his friends and smiled.

End of a Monster of Global Proportions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Zedd Waves**

At the lake teens from Stone Canyon were getting to race in the triathlon. Just then Jason and Billy walked up to Mark, Joey and Laura who were getting ready for the swimming leg of the race.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Laura said

"Thanks for coming to cheer us on." Joey said

"No problem." Billy said

"Racers please take your positions." The Announcer said

All three took off there color singlet and handed them to Jason and Billy and walked off.

"Good luck guys." Jason said

Just then Kimberly walked up.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Well I just found out that there going to be announcing the names for the World Teen Peace Conference any day now." Kimberly said

"That's great." Jason said

"Yeah it will be a real honor to go." Billy said

"You might end up being one of the ones who goes Billy." Jason said

"Wait if I go what will happen to the Ranger team?" Billy asked quietly

"Good question." Kimberly said

Just then the race started and the competitors all ran to the water. Out on the lake Bulk and Skull were trying to find out if any of the competitors were the Power Rangers. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So those Rangers are watching a race huh?" Zedd asked

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Well I know how to change there tune and I have just the monster to do it." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake Zedd zapped away Bulk and Skull's gear causing them to fall into the water.

"Oh man my dad's fishing pole." Skull said

"He's going to kill you again." Bulk said

Skull went underwater while Bulk went after him. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Beamcaster arise and cause everyone in Angel Grove to hail me." Zedd said

In the Park Beamcaster showed up and started sending out Zedd waves.

"Come on people join in the fun as today we hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster said

"Hail Lord Zedd." The people chanted.

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Zedd has sent down another monster." Alpha said

"Contact the Red Ranger at once Alpha." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Back at the lake Mark, Laura and Joey ran out of the water and up to the Rangers. Jason never noticed that his Communicator was beeping since he was helping Joey get ready for the cycling part of the race. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Jason's not answering." Alpha said

"Try the White Ranger Alpha." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the beach Tommy, Trini and Zack walked out of the water.

"That was great." Tommy said

"I'll say." Zack said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Tommy there is a monster in the park you must try and stop it." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Let's go." Trini said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the three Rangers showed up and saw Beamcaster.

"Time to change this Radio Station." Tommy said

"I think not Rangers but I will change your tune." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster then hit all three Rangers with the Zedd Waves making them hail Lord Zedd.

"Perfect." Beamcaster said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Yes perfect." Zedd said

"Soon even the Rangers will hail you." Goldar said

"Did you have to remind me of them? Send down the putties to attack the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Kimberly and Billy were running along when the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Let's take them." Jason said

The three Rangers then started fighting the Putties. Just then the racers rode past then Mark, Joey and Laura saw the Rangers fighting the putties and rode over to help. The three hopped off there bikes and threw there helmets down and started fighting the Putties. The six teens defeated the Putties and the three Rangers ran up to Joey, Mark and Laura.

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Hey we were glad to help." Mark said

"You guys better get back to the race." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Later." Laura said

"Thanks again guys." Billy said

"No problem." Joey said

The three Rangers teleported off.

"Come on let's get back to the race." Mark said

"Race you." Joey said

Mark and Laura rolled there eyes as Joey ran back to his bike. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the three Rangers teleported down.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

The three Rangers turned around and saw Zedd's newest monster Beamcaster.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"That is Zedd's newest monster Beamcaster." Zordon said

"Where are Tommy, Trini and Zack?" Jason asked

"They have been put under his spell." Alpha said

"Well I could create a device that could jam his frequency." Billy said

"Good idea." Jason said

Billy then got to work creating a device. Meanwhile back in the park Beamcaster showed up at the race and started making people hail Lord Zedd. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Oh no he's attacking the race." Kimberly said

"We have to stop him. Is that device ready?" Jason asked

"Ready as it will ever be." Billy said

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the park the three Rangers showed up.

"Hey Beamcaster it's time for your broadcast to end." Billy said

"I don't think so Rangers." Beamcaster said

Just then the other three Rangers and a whole bunch of people showed up and grabbed Billy and Kimberly but Jason got out of the way.

"Now for two more Rangers to hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster then hit Kimberly and Billy with the Zedd Waves.

"Now for you Red Ranger." Beamcaster said

"Sorry I don't get this station." Jason said

"Oh but you will." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster then started throwing bombs at Jason. But Jason dodged them.

"Now Red Ranger time for you to hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster said

"Sorry but I think I'll pass." Jason said

"You don't have a choice." Beamcaster said

Jason then got hit with the Zedd Waves and started hailing Lord Zedd. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no all the Rangers are now under his spell." Alpha said

"Don't lose hope Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park Mark, Joey and Laura rode up and then hopped off there bikes and took off there helmets and walked up to a strange device.

"What is this?" Joey asked

"Looks like a Frequency Jamming device." Mark said as he picked up the device

"In English please." Laura said

"It cancels out Radio waves." Mark said

"Ah." Laura said

Just then people under the spell started walking towards the three teens.

"Why do I have a feeling we're in big trouble?" Joey asked

"What gave you that idea? The fact people are hailing Lord Zedd?" Laura asked

"That." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the command centre.

"I better hurry and get those teens out of there." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the three teens were teleported away. Back in the Command centre the three Teens teleported in.

"That was close." Alpha said

"Nice timing Alpha." Joey said

"Where are the Rangers?" Laura asked

"They are under Beamcaster's spell. Billy created that device to stop Beamcaster's frequency." Zordon said

"But it was destroyed." Alpha said

"Actually the outer casing was destroyed all I have to do it place the wires back in there proper spots and this should be running but it won't be at full power but it should work." Mark said

"What did he say?" Joey asked

"Don't ask me I get lost when he talks like that." Laura said

"Instead of explaining how about I show you. Alpha can you bring up the Rangers?" Mark asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

Alpha brought up the Rangers on the viewing globe and Mark fired a beam at all six Rangers.

"Is it working?" Joey asked

"It's not strong enough." Mark said

"I'll increase it with my brain power." Zordon said

Zordon then increased the strength of the beam with his brain power and it snapped the Rangers out of the spell. Meanwhile back in the park.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Come on let's get back to the Command Centre." Tommy said

The Rangers teleported away. Back at the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down.

"Zordon what happened?" Trini asked

"You were all under Beamcaster's spell. But your friends managed to break the spell." Zordon said

"Thanks guys." Tommy said

"Don't thank us. Thank Mark he's the one who fixed the device." Joey said

"Thanks Mark." Billy said

"No prob. This upgrade to the device should be enough to cancel out Beamcaster's baton then the rest is up to you." Mark said as he handed Billy back the device.

"Thanks bro." Jason said

Mark just nodded.

"Back to action." Tommy said

The Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"Looks like I need to remind you of who to hail." Beamcaster said

"Sorry but no more hailing Lord Zedd." Billy said

Billy then fired a blast out of the device that hit the baton and destroyed it.

"Wow." Billy said

"Yeah Mark's little upgrade managed to destroy the baton." Kimberly said

"No." Beamcaster said

"Let's bring um together." Jason said

"Power Axe." Zack said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Trini said

"Power Lance." Billy said

"Power Sword." Jason said

Jason then brought down the Power Blaster.

"No." Beamcaster said

"Fire." The Rangers said

The Power Blaster then fired a beam and destroyed Beamcaster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I will have those Rangers kneeling at my feet in no time." Zedd said

Later back at the lake the final part of the race had begun and the teens were now running to the finish. Jason, Kimberly and Billy were waiting for there friends to show up.

"I feel bad at the fact they didn't get to win." Kimberly said

"True but I don't think they care." Jason said

"Neither do I." Billy said

Just then the competitors ran up and then Mark, Laura and Joey ran up. Then Jason, Kimberly and Billy walked up to them.

"Sorry at the fact you didn't get to win." Kimberly said

"That's ok. It's not about winning it's about having fun." Mark said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Hey Mark where did you learn science and tech?" Billy asked

"Mark's always been good at science and tech." Laura said

"Yeah he's really helped us improve our science grades." Joey said

"Cool." Jason said

"Hey what to check out my lab later?" Billy asked

"Sure. But first I need one of Ernie's smoothies." Mark said

"I'll buy." Jason said

The other nodded and all six walked off.

End of Zedd Waves.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power Transfer Part1**

In the city the news reporters were going crazy they had just found out who had been chosen for the World teen peace conference. Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy and Kimberly all walked up to the Bar.

"This is just in we have now got the names of the three teens that will be going to the World teen peace conference in Switzerland and will be talking about things that affect them with other teens from around the world." The News Reporter said

"I wonder who the three are." Tommy said

"No idea but I doubt it will be those two." Jason said pointing to Bulk and Skull

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Here are then names of the three teens representing Angel Grove at the World Teen Peace Conference. Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor." The News Reporter said

"That is awesome." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey Congrats where are they?" Ernie asked

"Oh there in the park riding bikes. Come on I wanna be the first one to tell them." Kimberly said

"Thanks anyway Ernie." Jason said

Kimberly, Jason and Tommy all left for the park. In the park the three teens walked along and up to Billy, Zack and Trini.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Kimberly said

"What?" Billy asked

"You three have been chosen to go to Switzerland for the World Teen Peace Conference." Kimberly said

"All three of us?" Zack asked

"Yep." Jason said

"Alright." Zack said

"Congrats guys." Tommy said

Meanwhile in Zedd's castle.

"So that's all it takes to get rid of three of the Rangers." Zedd said

"What about the other Three?" Goldar asked

"We'll crush them with Serpentera when it's fully charged." Zedd said

The next day at the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"I'm proud of you Rangers this is a great opportunity." Zordon said

"Yeah nearly the whole school signed up for it." Billy said

"This is great you guys could save the world." Kimberly said

"Yeah from Switzerland." Jason said

"Zordon what are we going to do when Zack, Trini and Billy leave?" Tommy asked

"We will need to prepare for the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"Power Transfer is that Possible?" Jason asked

"Yes but with a special item the Sword of Light." Zordon said

Just then a map and ring appeared in Jason's hands.

"This map and ring will help you find the Sword of light on the Deserted planet." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Billy, Trini and Zack you will go too as your final mission as Rangers." Zordon said

"Let's do it guys. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The six Rangers then teleported to the Deserted Planet. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle Goldar walked up.

"My Lord it appears that the Rangers are heading for the deserted planet in the far Galaxy." Goldar said

"They must be after the Sword of Light so Zordon can commence the Power Transfer." Zedd said

"What are we going to do Master?" Goldar asked

"We're going after the Sword of Light while Baboo and Squatt put the whole of Angel Grove to sleep." Zedd said

In the park Baboo and Squatt showed up with the Sleeping device. Squatt activated it and a pink cloud started putting people to sleep. Squatt and Baboo then teleported back to the Castle. Meanwhile inside Serpentera.

"Good now let's head to the Deserted Island." Zedd said

"Right." Goldar said

Meanwhile on the Deserted Planet the Rangers teleported down

"Wow." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

"According to this the Sword is held by a statue in the centre if town." Billy said

"We better get going." Jason said

Just then Serpentera showed up.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"It must be Lord Zedd but as to what that thing is I have no clue." Billy said

"I'll distract Zedd you guys go after the Sword." Jason said

"Right and remember call on Tor if you need help." Tommy said

"On it." Jason said

The five rangers walked off

"Good luck guys were going to need it." Jason said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Mark, Joey and Laura walked out of Class.

"I thought transferring was going to be tough." Laura said

"I know but it was a breeze we've got most of our classes together." Joey said

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry let's put our books away and head to the Cafeteria." Mark said

"Good idea. The Food has to be better here then at Stone Canyon." Laura said

The three then walked to there lockers then Bulk and Skull showed up and Bulk tried to open his locker. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye we forgot to tell the Rangers about Serpentera." Alpha said

"Don't worry. In the mean time teleport Joey, Mark and Laura up here Zedd is trying to put the whole world to sleep." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Joey and Mark walked up to Laura. Just then Bulk's locker opened and everything fell out. The teens went down to pick up the stuff the Bulk and Skull fell asleep. Joey then looked up.

"Duck." Joey said

Just then the three teens got teleported. Back in the Command Centre the three Teens teleported in.

"The Command Centre." Mark said

"What's going on Zordon?" Laura asked

"Joey, Mark and Laura the Rangers are on another planet and Zedd has placed a device in the park putting everyone to sleep." Zordon said

"What can we do?" Joey asked

"I want you to destroy the device." Zordon said

"We're on it." Mark said

"I'll teleport you north of the device since the wind is blowing the cloud south." Alpha said

The three Teens then got teleported to the park. Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet.

"I need Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and converted the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to its Warrior mode. Then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Then the Red Dragon Warrior Mode jumped up and onto the Thunder Assault team and went passed Serpentera. Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"What was that a mosquito?" Zedd asked

"Master someone is trying to destroy the sleep device." Goldar said

"Well then send down the Putties." Zedd said.

Back in the park the three Teens teleported down and ran up to the device. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Laura said

"Let's take um." Joey said

The three Teens started fighting the putties but got captured and chained to a tree. Meanwhile back on the deserted planet while Jason fought Serpentera in the Red Dragon Thunder Zord the other rangers were looking for the Sword.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Billy said

"Come on let's keep looking." Trini said

Meanwhile Serpentera landed and Jason got his Zord to jump out of the Thunder Assault team.

"Give up Red Ranger there's no way you can beat Serpentera." Zedd said

Serpentera then tried to squash Jason's Zord.

"Tor I need help." Jason said

Tor then showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord rolled out of the way and hopped inside Tor after it transformed to Warrior mode. Serpentera then stepped on Serpentera and caused it to go back to Turtle mode. Serpentera then ran out of power and released its pressure on Tor. Tor then carried the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to safety. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Joey, Mark and Laura are tied up." Alpha said

"We must believe in the Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the deserted planet Tommy found the statue.

"Hey guys over here." Tommy said

The other rangers ran up.

"Yep that's the statue." Billy said

"Let's get the Sword and go." Kimberly said

"I'd agree with that Serpentera is tough." Jason said running up to the other rangers.

Tommy then tried to pull out the Sword but it didn't budge. Just then Serpentera started up again and this time blasted the planet.

"We don't have much time left." Jason said

"But the Sword won't budge." Kimberly said

End of Power Transfer Part1


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power Transfer Part2**

Back in the park Mark, Joey and Laura were still tied up.

Oh no the cloud is heading this way. Joey said

Just then Mark was trying to get the Soccer ball with his foot and finally got the ball.

Soccer now? Laura asked

I've got an idea. Joey can you move to the other side of the tree. Mark said

Yeah. Joey said

Joey then moved so he was out of sight.

Go Joey quick run away. Mark said

The puttee then turned around and Mark picked the Soccer ball into the Z on the puttee's chest causing it to break apart then Mark grabbed the keys with his foot and the three teens stood up.

Now where were we? Joey asked

The three teens fought the Putties and defeated them.

Now for that machine. Joey said

Joey kicked the ball to Mark how got it up in the air. Then Laura head butted it to Joey who kicked it at the machine causing it to break and disappear.

Score. Joey said

Yeah. Mark said

Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet. The Rangers were still trying to pull out the Sword. While Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

We have to get this sword. Jason said

But how? Trini asked

Hey wait what about the Ring? Jason asked

That's it the Ring must go on the Statue's finger. Billy said

Billy slipped the ring onto the Statue's finger and Tommy was able to pull out the Sword.

Yes way to go Billy. Jason said

Thanks. Billy said

Meanwhile Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

Now Goldar hit them with full power. Zedd said

But my lord we'll lose all power. Goldar said

Enough now fire. Zedd said

Serpentera then fired a powerful blast at the Deserted Planet. Back at the statue the Rangers were feeling the results of the blast.

Alpha teleported us now. Zack said

The rangers then disappeared as the Planet blew up. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

Aye, aye, aye I hope I got teleported them back in time. Alpha said

Just then Zack and Trini teleported in.

Whoa are you ok? Zack asked

Yeah I'm fine. Trini said

That's two I'm missing four. Alpha said

Keep trying Alpha. Zordon said

Just then Kimberly and Jason teleported in.

You ok? Kimberly asked

Yeah you? Jason asked

Yeah. Kimberly said

Just then Billy teleported in and the Rangers took off there helmets.

Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation. Billy said

Be careful Billy. Alpha said

Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing. Zordon said

Just then Tommy teleported in. Kimberly and Jason walked up and the two helped Tommy take his helmet off.

Thanks Billy. Tommy said

No problem. Billy said

We got the Sword. Zordon. Tommy said

Excellent we can now proceed with the Power Transfer. Zordon said

But Zordon we can't leave not now. There has to be another way. Trini said

Trini, Zack and Billy you will always be Rangers in our hearts but your destinies lie elsewhere. Zordon said

So I guess that means you've chosen the three new Rangers then. Jason said

Correct and I think you'll be pleased with my choice. Zordon said

The Rangers looked and then three white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Joey, Mark and Laura.

Joey, Mark and Laura. Jason said

Isn't this incredible. Laura said

Now Tommy hold the Sword above you head and let the Power Transfer begin. Zordon said

Tommy and the other rangers put on there helmets and Tommy held the Sword above his head.

Now let the Power Transfer between Billy, Trini, Zack, Joey, Mark and Laura begin. Zordon said

Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form Jason then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. The Blue Ranger Powers transferred from Billy to Mark, the Black Ranger Powers transferred from Zack to Joey and the Yellow Ranger Powers transferred from Trini to Laura. Joey, Mark and Laura all transformed into Power rangers.

Tommy then put brought the Sword down.

Departing rangers I wish you luck in your new lives and remember that the power will always protect you. Zordon said

Hey Trini, Zack and Billy. Power up. Jason said

Power up. Billy, Zack and Trini said before teleporting away.

Now Joey, Mark and Laura stand before me. Zordon said

Joey, Mark and Laura stood before Zordon while Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood back.

Joey you are clever and brave you will control the Lion Thunder Zord. Zordon said

Joey nodded.

Laura you are spiritual and smart you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord. Zordon said

Laura nodded

And Mark you are silent and courageous you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord. Zordon said

I won't let you down. Mark said

The six Rangers then took off there helmets.

I don't think we could have chosen better. Kimberly said

True. Jason said

Remember Joey, Mark and Laura you are now part of a team learn from the other Rangers as you get used to your powers and they will not fail you. Zordon said

Welcome to the team. Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

Can't we go any faster? Zedd asked

Destroying that planet used up a lot of our energy this is as fast as it can go. Goldar said

Fine then Silver Horns arise. Zedd said

Back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

What now? Kimberly asked

It appears Zedd has sent down a monster known as Silver Horns. Zordon said

You guys ready to kick some Monster butt? Tommy asked

You bet. Joey said

Alright then back to action. Jason said

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down and saw Silver Horns.

Hello Rangers my you come in some pretty colors. Silver Horns said

That's it let's cream this guy. Tommy said

I'm with you on that one. Jason said

Like to see you try Rangers but don't forget I have friends. Silver Horns said

Just then the Putties showed up.

Now let's take down the Putties. Jason said

The Rangers started fighting the putties. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

What the Rangers at full power they must have succeeded in the Power Transfer. Zedd said

I thought they were destroyed with the Planet. Goldar said

Well they weren't now I need to make my monster grow. Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

Back in the Park Silver Horns grew Thirty Stories tall.

Whoa. Joey, Mark and Laura said

Tommy I'll handle this you guys try and stop Serpentera. Jason said

Good luck bro and contact us if you need help. Tommy said

Right. Jason said

The five Rangers ran towards where Serpentera was landing.

I need Thunder Zord power now. Jason said

Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power. Jason called

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside then Jason switched it to its Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Silver horns started fighting. Meanwhile the other rangers ran up and Serpentera landed.

Man that thing is huge. Tommy said

You said it. Kimberly said

Tommy I need help this thing is too strong. Jason said

I'm on my way bro. Tommy said

We'll handle Serpentera. Mark said

Good luck. Laura said

White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up. Tommy said

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside. Tommy then converted the Tiger Zord into its Warrior mode and then punched Silver Horns.

The deputy has a Sheriff? Silver Horns asked

Time to take you down. Jason said

Like to see you try Rangers. Silver Horns said

Just then Silver Horns blasted both Rangers.

Guys we're going to need all the Zords. Tommy said

Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power. Joey said

Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power. Kimberly said

Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power. Mark said

Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power. Laura said

Just then the Thunder Assault team appeared.

I call on the Power of Tor. Time for Thunder Ultrazord. Tommy said

Just then the Tiger Zord converted back to Tiger mode and hopped inside Tor. Tor then closed his shell and the Thunder Assault team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Warrior mode landed on top. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord spun the staff like a helicopter and lifted the Zord higher into the air. Then stopped and the Thunder Ultrazord came down and landed on Silver Horns destroying him. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

So what they managed to destroy Silver Horns they can't destroy Serpentera. Now Goldar turn off the lights in Angel Grove permanently. Zedd said

Just then Serpentera shut down.

I said the lights in Angel Grove. Zedd said

We ran out of power. Goldar said

What? Zedd said

We still have power but only enough to get home. Goldar said

Fine then get us out of here. Zedd said

Back in the park Serpentera flew off. Later at the Command Centre.

And there they go. Jason said

I hope they write. Kimberly said

It's so sad there going. Alpha said

I know Alpha but at least we got three new rangers. Tommy said

You guys were great. Kimberly said

Joey, Mark and Laura you will have a lot to learn about your Ranger Powers and I know that you will. But remember never to use your Powers for personal Game, never escalate a battle and never revile your identity. Zordon said

Now welcome to the team. Jason said putting his hand in the circle.

Kimberly and Tommy put there hands on top of Jason's hand. Then Mark, Joey and Laura put there hands on top.

Power Rangers. All six Rangers said

End of the Power Transfer Part2

**Note: **This Chapter and the chapter before were borrowed from New Beginnings but some of the text was taken out and changed. But it's still the same basic story except instead of Adam, Aisha and Rocky it was Mark, Laura and Joey.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Goldar's Vice Versa**

At the Youth Centre Jason and Joey were showing doing a karate demonstration when Mark walked up as they finished.

"Hey guys." Mark said

"Hey you missed the Karate demonstration." Joey said

"Sorry but the vice versa meeting took longer then we hoped." Mark said as the three Rangers sat down at a table.

"I really like the fact the females have to ask us to the dance." Joey said

"Let me guess Laura asked you." Jason said

"Yep." Joey said

"You going with anyone?" Mark asked

"Nah I'm going alone." Jason said

"Yeah I might end up staying home." Mark said

"Come on guys you can't give up someone will ask you." Joey said

"Right the person I wanted to ask me is going with Tommy." Jason said

"So why not ask her for a dance?" Mark asked

"I can't do that." Jason said

"Sure you can. I've done it before with Laura." Mark said

"Come on Jason. It's just a dance." Joey said

"Yeah it's not like Tommy's going to rip your head off. Besides its just two friends dancing don't worry so much." Mark said

"Yeah you're right I'll ask her at the dance." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Lord Zedd was watching the three Rangers.

"So the Blue Ranger doesn't have a date. Don't worry Blue Ranger I have the perfect date for you in mind." Zedd said

The next day at Angel Grove High Mark was at his locker when Laura walked up.

"Hey Mark." Laura said

"Hey Laura." Mark said

"So are you coming to the dance?" Laura asked

"No I think I might just stay home and catch up on my reading." Mark said

"Well anyway do you know Samantha Kingston?" Laura said

"Yeah she's part of the volleyball team." Mark said

"Well I happen to know for a fact she thinks you're cute." Laura said

"Oh no I am not being set up." Mark said

"Come on just go to the Volleyball practice and talk to her." Laura said

"Fine but if I get the slightest feeling she only likes me for my accent I'm not going to the dance with her." Mark said

"That's all I ask." Laura said

Mark rolled his eyes and walked off. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"No this can't be happening. If the Blue Ranger gets a date my plan will be ruined. Send down the Putties." Zedd said

Later in the park Mark walked along and saw Samantha sitting on a picnic rug reading a book.

"Well there she is. OK you can do this." Mark said

Just then Putties showed up.

"You clayheads are annoying." Mark said

Mark then started fighting the Putties and defeated them then he walked back but Volleyball practice was over.

"Oh man." Mark said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull were hiding from two people who wanted to go with them to the Vice Versa dance.

"What are we going to do Bulk?" Skull asked

"Out the window." Bulk said

"Good idea." Skull said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark was sitting with Kimberly and Laura.

"Lord Zedd has the worst timing." Kimberly said as she handed Laura and Mark smoothies

"I'll say." Laura said

"Ah well I guess I wasn't supposed to talk to her." Mark said

"How can you not be bummed out about this?" Laura asked

"Easy." Mark said

"Well I have to go." Kimberly said

"Later." Laura and Mark said

Kimberly walked off.

"You can't give up Mark." Laura said

"I'm not giving up. Besides you have a lot of work ahead of you. Joey has two left feet when it comes to dancing." Mark said

"Not when I'm done". Laura said

"Oh boy I know that look." Mark said

"What look?" Laura asked

"The one that says I can pull off anything if you dare me too." Mark said

"You know me to well." Laura said

Mark just shook his head and then got tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh hi." Mark said as he looked at who tapped him

"Hi. I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said

"I'm Mark and this is Laura." Mark said

"Hi." Sabrina said

"Hi." Laura said

"Anyway Mark I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?" Sabrina asked

"Ok." Mark said

Mark and Sabrina walked off.

"I don't trust her." Laura thought.

Mark then walked back a few minutes later and sat down.

"Well?" Laura asked

"Well what?" Mark asked

"What did she ask you?" Laura asked

"She asked me to the dance. I said no then she asked if we could go for a walk tomorrow." Mark said

"What did you say to that?" Laura asked

"I said that's fine as long as I bring my best friend along." Mark said

"What did she say?" Laura asked

"Fine and then she walked off." Mark said

At the lockers Sabrina looked at Mark and Laura.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought but thanks to you Blue Ranger now we have two Rangers as hostages." Sabrina said

The next day back in the Park Sabrina, Laura and Mark were walking along.

"Come on Mark it's just a dance." Sabrina said

"I said no. I'm not interested in going to the dance." Mark said

"Please." Sabrina said

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Hello Goldar." Mark said

"Why are you here?" Laura asked

"Hello Sabrina here is Scorpina." Mark said

"How did you know?" Scorpina asked as she showed her true self.

"Dead give away. We have no new girl at school called Sabrina and also it was way too convenient that you showed up right after I was attacked by Putties. Mark said

"You knew all this time?" Laura asked

"Yep. Now it's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

Just then Putties showed up and the two Rangers started fighting them. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"That Blue Ranger is smarter then I give him credit for I'll have to be more careful how I plan my attacks on him." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Ms Applebee walked up to Kimberly and Tommy who were doing homework.

"You teens have done a great job." Ms. Applebee said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well I have to go grade some tests." Ms. Applebee said

Ms. Applebee walked off just then Joey and Jason walked in.

"Hey have you guys seen Mark?" Joey asked

"No why?" Tommy asked

"We were supposed to do some training but he never showed." Jason said

"Oh that's right he was going for a walk with Laura and some girl named Sabrina." Kimberly said

"We better get to the Command Centre." Joey said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Just trust me on this." Joey said

The other three nodded and all four left the Youth centre. A bit later in the Command Centre the four Rangers were l;ooking at the viewing Globe to see Laura and Mark fighting Goldar and Scorpina.

"Thought so." Joey said

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

"I mean it seemed strange that a new girl just mysteriously appeared right after Mark was attacked by Putties." Joey said

"Good point." Tommy said

"Ranger you better help them." Zordon said

"On it." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park the four Rangers showed up and kicked away some putties.

"About time you showed up." Mark said

"Why?" Joey asked

"This party was getting over crowded." Mark said

The Rangers then fought the Putties, Goldar and Scorpina. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle

"Fine it looks like all the Rangers are there. Now Goldar and Scorpina grow." Zedd said as he threw down two bomb devices.

Back in the park both Scorpina turned into her scorpion form and then she and Goldar both grew thirty stories tall.

"Whoa ugly." Mark said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Come on guys let's take them down." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." All six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then the Six Thunder Zords showed the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while the White Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode.

"You're going down Rangers." Scorpina said

"What ever ugly." Mark said

"Don't tempt her." Kimberly said

"Fine." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Rangers." Zordon said

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"I'm sending you Tor. Alpha has upgraded him with more firepower." Zordon said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the park Tor showed up.

"Thunder Ultrazord Power up." Tommy said

Just then the Thunder Megazord turned back into the Zords it was created from. Then all Seven Zords combined together and fired at Scorpina and Goldar.

"We'll be back. Ranger." Goldar said

"And don't you forget it." Scorpina said

Later back inside Zedd's Castle.

"You have failed me." Zedd said

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"You best not fail me again." Zedd said

Later at the Youth Centre the Vice Versa dance was underway. Joey was dancing with Laura while Mark and Jason were trying not to crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked as he and Kimberly walked up.

"Joey's trying his hardest not to step on Laura's feet." Mark said

"Oh boy." Kimberly said

"Um Kimberly." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked

"Sure Jason." Kimberly said

Jason and Kimberly walked off and started dancing. Just then Laura and Joey walked up.

"I never knew Dancing was so hard." Joey said

"I told you." Mark said

"Yeah I should have had more lessons." Joey said

"Wow look at how in sync Jason and Kimberly are." Laura said

All four looked over and Laura was right Jason and Kimberly were in perfect harmony with each other. Then the music slowed down.

"Oh great." Joey said

"All you have to do with this is just gently sway." Mark said

Joey nodded and then he and Laura went back to the dance floor.

"Tommy you ok?" Mark asked

Tommy didn't answer Mark looked and saw Tommy talking up some other girl. Mark looked over at Jason and Kimberly.

"They really do make a cute couple. I know Jason would never hurt Kimberly. But Mr. Thomas Oliver seems to have other ideas. I don't know anything about love but I'd have to say that if anyone needs someone better its Kimberly and then Man holding her in his arms is the best choice. Come on Kimberly realize that the one you want to be with is the man holding you in his arms." Mark thought.

Mark just looked on and then walked off to get a drink.

End of Goldar's Vice Versa.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Mirror of Regret**

At the Youth Centre Mark and Joey were showing some Karate moves in front of there students. They both stopped and bowed to each other.

"You'll learn that by the end of the course." Joey said

"Now we'll start with the basics." Mark said

The students then started performing the basic moves but one kid was having trouble.

"Watch it small fry." A kid said

"Stop calling me that Butch." The other kid said

"Why don't you go back to preschool where you belong?" Butch asked

"Hey there's no need for that." Mark said

"But we'll lose if we have him on our team." Butch said

"With that kind of attitude we don't have a team." Joey said

"That's enough for today." Mark said

Mark and Joey bowed to there students and the students bowed back then walked off.

"Hey Sean." Mark said

"Yeah." Sean said

"Don't let what Butch said get you down." Mark said

"But he's right." Sean said

"He's not right. After all I was bullied like you were but I learned how to stand up to them. All you need is confidence in yourself and you can do anything." Mark said

"Really?" Sean asked

"Look how about I help you with your Karate moves." Mark said

"Really that'll be great." Sean said

"Ok let's get started." Mark said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Blue Ranger has been bullied in the past. Perfect." Zedd said

"What do you plan to do Master?" Goldar asked

"Make the Blue Ranger lose confidence in him self so he can't be a Ranger." Zedd said

"Excellent." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark was helping Sean with his Karate moves. While Joey and Laura watched.

"Looking good Sean." Laura said

"Yeah keep it up." Joey said

Sean then tired to a high kick but fell over. Mark knelt down and then helped Sean up.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself. Don't try and do things you're not ready for build up to it." Mark said

"Ok." Sean said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed in Karate Outfits.

"What are you two doing?" Laura asked

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to learn Karate and then we can keep up with the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Right well we're going to meet the others in the Park and play some B Ball." Laura said

"You coming. Mark?" Joey asked

"Nah I'm going to help Sean a bit more." Mark said

"OK later." Laura said

"Keep at it Sean." Joey said

Joey and Laura walked off and then Bulk and Skull started to do Karate moves.

"Come on Sean let's go to the Park where there's more space." Mark said

"Ok." Sean said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now to call forth the Mirror of Regret." Zedd said

"My evilness what is the Mirror of Regret?" Goldar asked

"It is a special mirror that will show the Blue Ranger his horrible past and weaken his confidence." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Mark and Sean walked up.

"We're you really bullied?" Sean asked

"Yeah all the time. I was the new kid so that made me a target. But I met my friend Laura and it was ok." Mark said

"Wow." Sean said

"Well anyway shall we get started?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Sean said

The two then started practicing. Mark helped Sean with his stance and his movements then Sean was able to keep up with Mark in the movements. Meanwhile inside the Command Centre Alpha was working on the Power Cannon.

"Won't the Rangers be surprised when they receive there new weapon." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha it shall be an excellent addition to there arsenal." Zordon said

"I can't wait to see the looks on there faces when we give them this." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Blue Ranger is all alone now Goldar go down with some putties and take the Mirror of regret with you." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Park Mark was packing up his things when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"What do you want Goldar?" Mark asked

"What my master wants of course." Goldar said

"Right stupid question." Mark said

Mark then fought the Putties but then Goldar whipped up the wind and brought forth a Mirror.

"What the heck is that?" Mark asked

"This is the Mirror of Regret it will cause you to take a good look at yourself Blue Ranger." Goldar said

"Yeah right I wasn't born in this dimension so there's no way that Mirror will work." Mark thought.

Just then some putties grabbed Mark and held him. Just then the Mirror started showing Mark visions of his past.

"But how that's impossible. It can't be I'm ten in that." Mark thought.

"Ha remember this." Goldar said mockingly

"This can't be. Was I born in this dimension?" Mark thought

Mark went to his knees as he watched images of his past he didn't even know about. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now I need a Monster to mock the other Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked up to the Juice bar.

"You two are pathetic. Hey Sean why don't you show me the moves that Mark taught you." Ernie said

"Sure." Sean said

Sean walked down and pulled off the moves Mark taught him.

"Come on Skull maybe we need more space." Bulk said

"Yeah it worked for him." Skull said

The two walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Laughing Hyena. I'll bring forth my dreaded Skelerena." Zedd said

Just then in the park Skelerena showed up.

"Now Skelerena find the Rangers and destroy them." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Skelerena said

Skelerena ran off. Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre.

"Alpha I sense something wrong with one of the Rangers." Zordon said

"Your right Zordon its Mark he's being forced to watch images of his past." Alpha said

"Contact the other rangers." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Just then the other five Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Joey asked

"Yeah and where's Mark?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mark on his knees.

"Ha soon you'll have no confidence left Blue Ranger." Goldar said

"No what's Goldar doing to him?" Laura asked

"He's making Mark weaker by making Mark lose his confidence." Zordon said

"We have to help him." Kimberly said

"No that would only shatter Mark's confidence with in him self." Jason said

"He's right Mark had very low Confidence when I met him. But thanks to what we learned he became the strongest person I've ever met." Joey said

"Anyway Rangers you have something else to worry about look at the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Skelerena.

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"That is Skelerena just as Goldar is mocking Mark this creature laughs at his opponents." Zordon said

"We better stop it." Joey said

"I agree." Jason said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurs." Jason called

A bit later in the Quarry the Rangers showed up and they saw Skelerena.

"You're going down." Joey said

"I don't think so Rangers. Putties attack." Skelerena said

Just then the Putties showed up and started attacking the Rangers. The Rangers managed to defeat the Putties.

"Your next." Tommy said

"Come and get me then." Skelerena said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Zordon the rangers are going after Skelerena with out Mark." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha send them the Power Cannon." Zordon said

"Will do Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Park Mark couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How can I have a past in this dimension when I was born in another?" Mark thought.

"Now for the final vision your protégé." Goldar said

Just then Sean appeared on the Mirror and he was doing well.

"What he's doing well how did that get in there?" Goldar asked

"Sorry Goldar but he does have confidence just like me." Mark said as he stood up.

"No you're supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar said

"Then to bad for you then." Mark said

Mark then defeated the Putties and looked at Goldar.

"You may have won today Blue Ranger but I'll be back." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Just then Mark's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Mark said

"Good job Mark the other rangers need your help." Zordon said

"Right." Mark said

"Good luck." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Triceratops." Mark called

Back in the Quarry the other five Rangers were having trouble with Skelerena when all of a sudden Skelerena was sent flying by a blue blast. The Rangers looked over and saw Mark riding a Blue Shark Quad bike.

"Alright." Jason said

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea but it's cool." Joey said

Mark then pulled up in front of the others and hopped off his Quad Bike. Mark then pulled out the Power Lance.

"Don't think you'll win Ranger." Skelerena said

Mark said nothing and just charged at Skelerena and slammed the Power lance into him and sent him flying then Mark used the Power Lance to chase after Skelerena and send Skelerena down to the ground.

"Whoa." Tommy said

"Ok never piss off Mark." Kimberly said

"Actually you haven't seen anything yet." Joey said

"What?" Jason, Kimberly and Tommy asked

"Just watch." Laura said

Mark then spun jumped upwards then came back down and used the force of the dive and the spin of the Lance to send Skelerena flying to the ground. The other rangers then ran up to Mark.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"What is that?" Tommy asked pointing to the Blue Shark Quad Bike.

"A new version of the Shark Cycles. My self, Jason, Kimberly and You have Quad Bikes while Laura and Joey have Shark Karts." Mark said

"Awesome." Joey said

"Come on guys Power Cannon time." Mark said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

Just then all six Rangers stood in two rows and held up there hands and the Power Cannon showed up. The Rangers then locked and loaded the cannon and fired it destroying Skelerena.

"Yeah that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line." Joey said

Mark and Laura both groaned at the bad joke. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you have failed again." Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

"That Blue Ranger is more trouble then his predecessor." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Sean showed off his moves and even impressed Butch.

"Wow." Butch said

Sean then stopped and bowed to Mark, Joey and Tommy.

"Great job." Joey said

"Thanks. But I really should thank you Mark." Sean said

"Hey I only helped you with the Karate moves the confidence was all your doing." Mark said

"He's right." Tommy said

"Thanks anyway." Sean said

"You're welcome." Mark said

Just then Butch walked up.

"Sorry about before Sean I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you." Butch said

"Thanks Butch." Sean said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and started pulling of Karate Moves and ended up knocking into each other.

"You guys might want to quit before you really get hurt." Tommy said

"Yeah I agree." Bulk said

"We'll leave the Karate to the experts." Skull said

"Yeah like the Power Rangers." Bulk said

The two fainted while everyone else laughed.

End of Mirror of Regret.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Joey just wants to have fun**

At the Youth Centre Joey was at the bar having a drink when Mark walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Mark said

"Hey." Joey said

"What can I get you Mark?" Ernie asked

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Mark asked

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Just then a group of girls walked in. One of the girls her name is Stacy walked up to Mark and Joey.

"Hi Mark." Stacy said

"Stacy." Mark said

"I really love your accent." Stacy said

"Thanks." Mark said

"So I was wondering if maybe later we could talk." Stacy said

"More like I'll do the talking and you just listen to me for my accent. No thanks." Mark said

Stacy huffed and walked off and the group of girls walked away.

"Dude you just had a hot girl near you and you turned her down what is wrong with you?" Joey asked

"I have to agree with Joey on that one." Ernie said

"It's the same old story ever since I came back from Australia all the females just want to hear me speak." Mark said

"Ah now I see why you turned her down she only liked you for your voice not for who you are." Ernie said

"Exactly." Mark said

"But you have to admit Stacy is hot." Joey said

Mark just shook his head and started to drink his glass of water. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So Joey likes those girls. Well I can fix that and make him so busy flirting with those girls the Rangers won't be able to stop my next monster." Zedd said

"Excellent master." Goldar said

Zedd then fired a spell out of his staff. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Joey was hit with Lord Zedd's spell. Joey then stood up and walked over to the girls and openly flirted with them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Mark said

"That's just disturbing." Ernie said

"You're not kidding." Mark said

Joey then walked back to Ernie and Mark.

"Those girls are horrible none of them wanted to date me." Joey said

"Right." Mark said

Just then Joey saw some more girls and walked over to them.

"This is not going to be pretty." Mark said

"I agree." Ernie said

Meanwhile inside Serpentera as it was heading to Earth.

"Perfect now to send down my newest Monster Pachinkohead." Zedd said

Zedd then fired a beam towards earth. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Mark was watching Joey flirt.

"Could this be anymore disturbing?" Mark asked

"Yeah it could be Tommy flirting." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie I really didn't need that thought." Mark said

"Sorry." Ernie said

Mark walked off to find the others. A bit later in the Park. Mark found Tommy, Laura, Jason and Kimberly throwing around a Frisbee.

"Hey guys." Mark said

"Hey Mark." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Other then Joey flirting with every girl that walks into the Youth Centre uncontrollably." Mark said

"What?" Laura asked

"Joey is flirting with every girl that walks into the Youth Centre." Mark said

Laura passed Mark the Frisbee and took off towards the Youth Centre.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"Could it be that Laura has a crush on Joey?" Kimberly thought.

Mark threw the Frisbee at Jason.

"Come on let's go see if we can talk some sense into Joey." Jason said after he caught the Frisbee.

The other three Rangers nodded and all four walked off. Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"No I have to stop those Rangers. Goldar send down the Putties." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers were walking along when the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly said

"Well I was board." Mark said

"Let's take them down." Jason said

Tommy nodded and all four Rangers started fighting the Putties.

"We're going to need Laura and Joey." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

Mark went into a flying round house kick managing to hit each Puttee on the Z breaking them all up.

"Well that was fun." Mark said

"Zordon we need help." Jason said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre.

"I know Jason. Alpha's trying to contact Laura and Joey now." Zordon said

"Thanks." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Laura walked in and spotted Joey in the Gym Area. Laura walked up to Joey and slammed her fist into Joey's face sending him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Joey asked

"I'll beat some sense into you Joseph Peterson." Laura said

Laura then started beating up Joey.

"Dang girl you really hurt." Joey said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Laura said

Laura kept hitting Joey until there lips accidentally connected. But neither of them broke the kiss. After what seemed like centuries they broke apart.

"What the heck?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Laura said

"Laura. I love you." Joey said

"Really?" Laura asked

"Yeah since the first day we met." Joey said

Laura started to cry. Joey managed to stand up and pull Laura up into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked

"I love you too Joey. But I'm worried about how Mark will take this relationship." Laura said

"How about we don't tell the others." Joey said

"Ok." Laura said

The two kissed again and walked to the bar. Neither of them heard there communicators. Meanwhile back in the Park the four Rangers defeated the Putties.

"Man where are Laura and Joey?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea but I have a feeling we'll need them soon." Mark said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Look." Mark said

Just then Pachinkohead showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The four Rangers then started to fight Pachinkohead. Meanwhile back in Serpentera Lord Zedd looked on.

"Well it looks like the Yellow Ranger broke my spell. But that makes it easier cause now that Pachinkohead is on Earth Laura and Joey won't be able to hear there Communicators." Zedd said

"Excellent Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey and Laura were enjoying each other's company and new relationship.

"I'm still worried about how this will affect Mark maybe we should tell him." Laura said

"Hey let's keep it a secret. What Mark won't know won't hurt him." Joey said

"That's what you think Joey. But from what I've seen of Mark I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ernie thought

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers were having trouble with Pachinkohead.

"This guy is strong." Kimberly said

"I agree. Where are the others?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"Perfect now Pachinkohead can destroy those Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park Mark corkscrew kicked Pachinkohead to the ground and then picked up the Frisbee.

"Hey Pachinkohead go fetch." Mark said

Mark threw the Frisbee and Pachinkohead ran off after it like a little kid.

"Great idea." Tommy said

"Come on we better get to the Command Centre." Mark said

"I agree." Jason said

The four Rangers teleported away. A bit later back in the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets.

"Zordon where are Laura and Joey?" Mark asked

"There still at the Youth Centre. Laura managed to break the spell over Joey but Zedd's monster prevents them from hearing there communicators." Zordon said

"Now what are we going to do we can't call forth the Thunder Megazord." Jason said

"Hey Mark do you think you can create a remote to call forth the Griffin and Lion Thunder Zords while I distract Pachinkohead?" Tommy asked

"I can try." Mark said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

Tommy nodded.

"Back to action." Tommy said

Tommy teleported away and Mark got to work creating a remote to control the Lion and Griffin Thunder Zords. Meanwhile in the city Tommy teleported down with his helmet back on.

"Now where did that freak show disappear too?" Tommy asked

"Hey White Ranger over here." Pachinkohead said

"Oh man that guy is annoying." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"I have to agree with the white Ranger. Now Pachinkohead grow and get mean." Zedd said as he threw down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the city the bomb device landed and exploded causing Pachinkohead to grow thirty stories tall.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside and switched the Tigerzord to warrior mode. The Pachinkohead attacked Tommy's Zord and sent it to the ground. Tommy fell out of his zord.

"Jason I need help." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Kimberly and Jason were watching the fight.

"Tommy needs help." Kimberly said

"Jason you go. Kimberly and I'll catch up with the Thunder Assault team." Mark said

"You sure?" Jason asked

"Yeah I've nearly finish the remote." Mark said

"Ok." Jason said

"Be careful Jase." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"Back to action." Jason said

Jason then teleported away.

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"Same here." Mark said

"Um I know this question is kind of personal but do you have a crush on Laura?" Kimberly asked

"Nope. Laura's more like a sister to me then anything. Besides I could ask you the same thing about Jason. Cause from what I've seen it's obvious that you have more feelings for Jason then Tommy." Mark said

Kimberly was shocked.

"Please don't tell Tommy." Kimberly said

"It's not my place to say Kimberly it's yours." Mark said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Hey I'm always here if you want someone to talk to." Mark said

"Same here." Kimberly said

Mark smiled. Meanwhile back in the city Jason showed up in the Red Dragon Thunder Zord warrior mode.

"Oh goody another Ranger to take down." Pachinkohead said

"Don't think so." Jason said

Jason then got his Zord to attack Pachinkohead. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Well it's a little rushed but it should work." Mark said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

"Remind me to kick Joey's butt when this is over." Mark said

"Remind me to kick Laura's butt as well." Kimberly said

"Deal." Mark said

Kimberly passed Mark his helmet while she picked up her helmet.

"Back to action." Kimberly said

The two Rangers teleported off.

"Zordon do you think we should tell Mark that what he saw in the Mirror of Regret was all true?" Alpha asked

"Not yet Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the city Kimberly and Mark appeared in the Thunder Assault team. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Great job Mark." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Thunder Saber Battle Action." The three Rangers said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and then charged it up and then struck and destroyed Pachinkohead.

"Well that's him taken down." Jason said

"Yeah but we have Zedd to worry about look." Mark said

Just then Serpentera appeared.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"We need to disengage and get Tor out here." Mark said

"I agree with Tor it might be able to draw energy out of Serpentera." Jason said

The three disengaged the Thunder Megazord and then Tor showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord hopped inside an then Serpentera stepped on Tor but then lost its power.

"Goldar get us out of here." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Serpentera flew off and then Tor walked off. Later that day at the Youth Centre Kimberly, Mark, Jason and Tommy were all sitting at the Ranger table having a drink.

"Hey where are Laura and Joey?" Tommy asked

"Don't know." Mark said

"Oh they left not that long ago." Ernie said

"Great." Kimberly said

"Don't worry. We'll kick there butts later." Mark said

"Good." Kimberly said

The four laughed as they saw Bulk and Skull walk in covered in mud.

"What happened to you two?" Mark asked

"Don't ask." Bulk said

The two walked off and the four Rangers laughed and went back to there drinks.

End of Joey just wants to have fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Lights Camera Action**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class Laura was talking to the class about TV. When she finished Laura sat down in her seat.

"Thank you Laura." Ms. Applebee said

"What's up Ms. Applebee?" Mark asked

"Where's Joey I know I should have asked before." Ms. Applebee said

"He's in bed with a cold." Mark said

"Ah. Anyway. Don't forget to watch the TV tonight cause on the Harvey Garvey show the Power Rangers will be on giving a special speech about education and how important it is." Ms. Applebee said

Just then the bell went.

"Don't forget to watch the show and tomorrow we'll talk about it." Ms. Applebee said

Later at the lockers Laura, Mark and Tommy were at Laura's locker.

"This is going to be great." Tommy said

"I know. Hey where are Jason and Kimberly?" Mark asked

"Oh there meeting us in the park." Tommy said

"I can't wait." Laura said

"Hey is Joey really sick?" Tommy asked

"It's just a cold but his mother is a different story. She'll most probably have him all wrapped up in his blankets and feeding him chicken noodle soup." Mark said

"You know this how?" Laura asked

"It's just who she is. Trust me I had to leave the house because I was trying so hard not to laugh at the sight." Mark said

"Come on let's go." Tommy said

Tommy, Laura and Mark walked off. Meanwhile at Bulk and Skull's lockers.

"Hey Bulky want to come to my place to watch the show?" Skull asked

"Nah because we're going to unmask the Rangers on TV." Bulk said

"Good idea." Skull said

Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect with the Black Ranger sick I'll be able to defeat those Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes master but what monster are you going to use?" Goldar asked

"I don't know yet. Why don't you go down to earth with some Z Putties and attack the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away. A bit later in the Park the five Rangers were walking along.

"This is great I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey Show." Kimberly said

"I know it's exciting." Laura said

"I can't believe Joey had to get a cold now." Jason said

"Well not his fault." Mark said

"What are we going to say if he asks us where the Black Ranger is?" Tommy asked

"We'll just say that the Black Ranger is on a secret mission." Mark said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then Goldar and the Z Putties showed up.

"Hello Goldar." Tommy said

"You Rangers are finished." Goldar said

"Why do you keep saying that?" Mark asked

"I was wondering the same thing." Laura said

"Because Lord Zedd will beat you." Goldar said

"Right." Jason said

"Let's do it guys." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five Rangers then started fighting the Putties and Goldar. The five Rangers managed to defeat the Putties and Jason kicked down Goldar.

"Looks like you're the one who's defeated Goldar." Jason said

"I'll be back. Rangers." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

"Come on we've got a show to get too." Tommy said

The five Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Castle.

"You idiot Goldar you failed again." Zedd said

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"Never mind. I'll think of a way to destroy those Rangers." Zedd said

Later at the studio of the Harvey Garvey show the crowd was chanting for the Power Rangers just then Harvey Garvey showed up.

"What do you want?" Harvey asked

"We want the Power Rangers." The Audience said

"What?" Harvey asked

"We want the Power Rangers." The Audience said

"You want them you got them." Harvey said

Harvey then did an intro to the Power Rangers and then the Power Rangers appeared. First the Yellow ranger then the Blue Ranger then the Pink Ranger then the Red Ranger and last but not least the White Ranger. They all then sat down.

"Let me tell you it is an honor to be sitting here with you Rangers." Harvey said

"Thanks Harvey but we came here with a special to say." Tommy said

"That's right we want to say that to be cool stay in school." Jason said

"Cause if you want to get ahead you need an education." Mark said

"That's right." Laura said

"One question before we go to a commercial where is the Black Ranger?" Harvey asked

"He's on a secret mission so he couldn't make it." Mark said

"Well at least we have five of the Rangers. So we'll be right back after this add break." Harvey said

Meanwhile back stage Bulk and Skull were getting ready to ambush the Rangers and take off there helmets.

"Get ready Skull." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

Meanwhile back on the set.

"And we're back. So Power Rangers can you give us an example of how education has helped you in a fight?" Harvey asked

"Oh I've got one. We were fighting a monster named Pudgy Pig. It was awful he ate our weapons." Kimberly started

"But we used our heads and realized that he hated spicy foods. So we used that against him and reclaimed our weapons and defeated him." Jason finished

"Wow. Now Blue Ranger we've seen you fight I was wondering if you could show us that flying Roundhouse kick you can pull off." Harvey said

"Sure thing." Mark said

Mark stood up and walked to the centre of the stage and pulled of a flying roundhouse kick and landed perfectly.

"Wow." Harvey said

Mark then sat down on the edge of the couch.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" Harvey asked

"One year to learn two years to perfect." Mark said

"Wow. We'll be right back with more Ranger action." Harvey said

Meanwhile back stage Bulk and Skull were waiting for the right time to strike. Meanwhile back on the set.

"And we're back. White Ranger this question is for you. What ever happened to the Green Ranger?" Harvey asked

"I don't like to dwell in the Past." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect they love to play around in front of the Camera let's see how they handle fighting a Camera." Zedd said

Zedd then zapped a video camera turning it into the Showbiz monster. Meanwhile inside the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Zedd sent down a monster." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers Alpha." Zordon said

"But Joey's sick in bed." Alpha said

"It's ok Alpha. Mark created a remote to control the other Zords." Zordon said

"Ok." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Harvey Garvey show. Tommy's communicator beeped before Harvey got a chance to ask a question.

"We read you." Tommy said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre Zedd has sent down another Monster." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Sorry Harvey but duty calls." Jason said

"Go get them. Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Just remember to be cool." Tommy started

"Stay in school." The Audience said

The Rangers then teleported off just as Bulk crashed into the set. Later back in the Command Centre the five Rangers were there with there helmets off.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Zedd has sent down a monster known as Showbiz." Zordon said

"Looks like a mesh of Metal and Glass." Mark said

"Correct. Zedd created it out of a Video Camera." Zordon said

"Well then let's go." Jason said

"Light Camera we're morphing back into Action." Tommy said

The five Rangers teleported away. Later back in the park the Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties.

"These guys are getting annoying." Mark said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar do you think you can go down there and stop the White Ranger?" Zedd asked

"Yes master." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away. Back in the park Goldar showed up.

"You again?" Tommy asked

"I told you I'd be back." Goldar said

"Tommy, take care of Goldar we'll take care of the Putties." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then started fighting Goldar while the other Rangers fought the Putties.

"No this isn't supposed to be happening." Showbiz said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like I need to upgrade my camera. Now grow." Zedd said as he threw a bomb device down.

Back in the park the Bomb device came down and exploded and made Showbiz grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then all four Zords showed up along with the Lion Thunder Zord. Then the four Rangers hopped inside there respective Zords and then the five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You won't win Rangers." Showbiz said

"Sorry but the final scene hasn't been written with your victory." Mark said

"Nice analogy." Kimberly said

"Now Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up and then struck and destroyed Showbiz. Meanwhile Tommy kicked Goldar down to the ground.

"Why don't you just give up Goldar?" Tommy asked

"I'll be back." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away. A bit later back in Zedd's Castle.

"You failed me again Goldar." Zedd said

"Sorry my lord." Goldar said

"It appears that the Blue Ranger is more resourceful then I first thought." Zedd said

The next day at Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class the five Rangers were sitting in class with the other students.

"Wasn't last night fantastic class. Now what did you all learn from it?" Ms. Applebee asked

"I learned that the Power Rangers think that school is cool and so do I." A student said

"Very good anyone else? Mark." Ms. Applebee said

"I learned that if we all do our part and stay in school and work together we can all be heroes just like the Power Rangers." Mark said

"Very good Mark." Ms. Applebee said

"I have to agree with Mark on that one." Tommy said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Oh that reminds me we got a fax from your friends Trini, Zack and Billy from Switzerland. It reads dear gang we here at the Peace Conference all believe that education is very important and that if we work together we can make this world a better place." Ms. Applebee read.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"I was wondering why it was nice a quiet." Mark said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Why are you late?" Ms. Applebee asked

"We are stars." Bulk said

"Right you both were kicked out for breaking the Harvey Garvey set." Kimberly said

"You two will have to write four pages on what you learned about TV." Ms. Applebee said

The two looked at each other and fainted. The rest of the Class laughed as Ms. Applebee tried to wake the two boys up.

End of Lights Camera Action.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Where there's smoke there's Fire**

At Angel Grove High Laura was giving a presentation on fire safety dew to the fact Laura was appointed fire safety officer.

"So starting off if you want to use a dryer and you want to use a curling iron at the same time." Laura started

"Laura you're talking about fire safety not hairstyles." Mark said

"I was doing it again huh?" Laura asked

"Oh yeah." Mark said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What the heck?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea but I grantee it will end in disaster." Mark said

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Kimberly said

"Bulk and Skull what are you doing in those suits?" Ms. Applebee asked

"We are junior fire fighters." Bulk said

Just then they accidentally spilt water and a fire erupted. Laura managed to cut the power and put the fire out.

"Right fire fighters." Kimberly said

"More like fire starters." Mark said

Later at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Mark walked into the Youth Centre and up to Tommy. Then Laura walked up to the three.

"Hey did you guys put posters up in the hall." Laura said

"No." Kimberly said

"Come on guys." Laura said

"Laura like I said to you years ago. You're playing with fire stop before you get burned." Mark said

"I know what I'm doing." Laura said

"Right." Mark said as he rolled his eyes

"Well I'm going to meet Joey and Jason in the park." Tommy said

"Great can you post these up in town"? Laura asked handing Tommy some flyers.

"Sure." Tommy said

Laura walked off.

"What do you mean she's playing with Fire?" Kimberly asked

"Last time she did this it destroyed her friendship with one of her best friends." Mark said

"Oh. Well I better get going." Tommy said

"Later." Mark and Kimberly said

Tommy walked off.

"I gather you're still confused about your feelings about Jason?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Don't take to long or Jason might be snatched up by someone else and you'll lose a great guy." Mark said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now to really heat things up." Zedd said

"What are you going to do master?" Goldar asked

"I'll send down Flamehead to toast up the town." Zedd said

"Excellent." Goldar said

"Yes but first send down the Putties to attack the Black, Red and White Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Joey, Jason and Tommy were going for a run. Just then Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Joey said

"Let's take them down." Jason said

The three males started fighting the Putties. The three managed to defeat the Putties.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

"I have no idea. I'll go check on the others and catch up with you two later." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

Tommy ran off towards the Youth Centre while Jason and Joey ran off further along the path. Later back at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in and saw Mark and Kimberly drinking smoothies.

"Hey you guys ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we're fine." Mark said

"Great Joey, Jason and I got attacked by Putties." Tommy said

"Oh my. Are they ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Lord Zedd is up to something." Mark said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"We'll stay here. You get back to Jason and Joey." Mark said

Tommy nodded and walked off.

"Well I better get back to work." Laura said as she walked off

"What do you think Lord Zedd's doing?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know and I really don't wanna know right now." Mark said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the park a family was having a BBQ. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Now Flamehead arise and destroy." Zedd said

Back in the park Flamehead appeared on its horse and started setting fires to everything he even made Bulk and Skull run into the lake. Meanwhile Joey, Jason and Tommy were running along when they heard something.

"What was that?" Joey asked

"Look." Jason said

"Hello Rangers I'm Flamehead and your toast." Flamehead said

"We'll see whose toast you freak." Joey said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Just then Joey jumped up and kicked Flamehead off the horse.

"Now it's time to give you Rangers a hot foot." Flamehead said

Flamehead the struck the ground and the three Rangers got hit with flames.

"What's the matter Rangers can't stand the heat?" Flamehead asked

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Mark and Kimberly were watching the TV.

"What the?" Mark asked

"It seems that fires have been mysteriously appearing all over Angel Grove." The News Reporter said

"Oh no." Laura said

"I have a feeling you know who is behind this." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Mark said

The three Rangers then left the Youth centre. Later at the Command Centre Mark, Laura and Kimberly were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Zordon what's going on and who is that"? Laura asked

"That is Flamehead. Zedd has asked we hand over the Power Coins." Zordon said

"Or he'll burn down Angel Grove?" Mark asked

"Correct." Zordon said

"We can't let him do that." Laura said

"Aye, aye, aye the other Rangers are getting cooked." Alpha said

"We have to help them." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Mark said

"No I'll go." Laura said

"Laura we should all go this isn't just your problem." Mark said

"He's right." Kimberly said

"Mark, Kimberly you two stay here and help Alpha find a way to destroy the monster. Laura you help the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. It's Morphin Time." Laura said

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

Back in the park Laura teleported down and walked up to the guys.

"Hey I'm here to help." Laura said

"Great." Joey said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"One more Ranger isn't going to save them. Send down the Putties." Zedd said

Back in the Park the Putties showed up and the four Rangers started fighting them.

"Guys I'll handle this. This is my fight." Laura said

Laura then started fighting the Putties on her own.

"What is she doing?" Joey asked

"I don't know but it's dangerous." Jason said

"She's playing with fire." Tommy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Kimberly was watching the Viewing Globe while Mark was looking at the stats on Flamehead.

"Oh no Laura's fighting the Putties herself." Kimberly said

"Oh boy if we don't stop her she is really going to get burned." Mark said

"I agree." Zordon said

"We better teleport them back." Mark said

"On it." Alpha said

Back in the Park the four Rangers teleported back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in and there helmets were off.

"Zordon why did you teleport us back here? That monster is still on the loose." Laura said

"Laura I allowed you to go down because I was hoping it would teach you a lesson." Zordon said

"What?" Laura asked

"Laura shut up and listen for once in your life." Mark snapped

The other Rangers looked at Mark.

"You don't get it do you. When it comes to Lord Zedd's Monster we're all in this together. It's great that you like being fire safety officer but don't you think your going a little over board about it. If we kept you down there you would have gotten yourself seriously hurt and that's the last thing we need. Remember as Rangers we have to rely on each other as a team or did you forget that or are you so lost in your tunnel vision that you lost track of that?" Mark asked

"I was just trying…" Laura started but Mark stopped her with his finger

"Just trying to what get your self hurt. Laura what you did was dangerous and reckless you could have hurt a lot more people then you could have helped." Mark said

Laura started to cry and Mark just looked on.

"This is why Amanda doesn't talk to you anymore you got so focused on doing your job that you forgot about your friends." Mark said

"I'm sorry I just tried to do my job. Thank you Mark for that verbal slap. Why is it that you're the only one with enough guts to talk to me like that?" Laura asked

"I have no clue." Mark said

Laura giggled and wiped her tears away.

"So what do you say we take care of that freak together as a team?" Mark asked

"You bet." Laura said

"Let's go kick some Flamehead butt." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Kimberly said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

Back in the park the four of the six Rangers teleported down and they all saw Flamehead.

"Well I'm glad to see all the Rangers are here." Flamehead said

"Yeah and your going down." Laura said

"Really how's that?" Flamehead asked

"In case you haven't noticed not all of us are here." Joey said

"Hey where are the Blue Ranger and Red Rangers?" Flamehead asked

"Behind you." A voice said

Flamehead turned around and got blasted by lasers as the Blue Ranger and Red Ranger showed up on there Shark Quad Bikes. The two then turned around and the others pulled out there Blade Blasters and Saba. Then all six Rangers blasted Flamehead destroying it.

"Great idea Laura. Mark said

"Well I knew that you and Jason both race each other on your quad bikes so I figure why not get you guys to come here on your Shark Quad Bikes." Laura said

"Wait you two race on Quad Bikes? Joey asked

"Yeah it's fun and besides it gives us time to get to know each other." Mark said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think you're done yet Rangers. Now Flamehead grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device.

Back in the Park the bomb device landed and Flamehead grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunderzord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and then the Red Dragon and White Tiger Zords transformed into there Warrior Modes and then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Let's take this thing down." Tommy said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

Tommy's Zord then punched Flamehead to the ground. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered up the Saber then struck and destroyed Flamehead.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"At least that's one flame down." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Mark said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers were sitting around the Ranger table.

"Thanks again for that verbal slap Mark I needed it." Laura said

"Anytime." Mark said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"What happened to you two?" Joey asked

"We got kicked out of the Junior Fire Fighters for jumping into the lake." Bulk said

Just then Ernie showed up with a cake and both Bulk and Skull fainted at the fire. The Rangers laughed while Laura blew out the Candles.

End of where there's smoke there's fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Scavenger Hunt**

In the Park the teens were on a Scavenger Hunt the Rangers split into two teams. Joey, Laura and Kimberly were walking along through the park.

"Ok so what's our next clue?" Laura asked

"Let's see it the color of a tomato has wheels and can travel at great speed." Kimberly read

"A picture of this is all you need. What do you think it is?" Joey asked

Just then Laura spotted a Red Car.

"How about a red Car?" Laura asked

"Perfect." Kimberly said

"Joey, take a picture." Laura said

"Sure thing." Joey said

Kimberly and Laura stood at the car.

"Say Scavenger Hunt." Joey said

"Scavenger Hunt." Kimberly and Laura said

"Got it." Joey said after he took the picture.

"Ok so how many clues do we have left?" Kimberly asked

"Um six. The others have the other half." Joey said

"So what's our next clue?" Laura asked

"Oh. It's small but makes a noise that can stop a game people can also do it just the same." Joey read

"This is hard." Laura said

"I have an idea come on." Kimberly said while running off

"You think she likes this game?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Laura said

The two ran off after Kimberly. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So the Rangers are on a Scavenger Hunt." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Then I'll send them on a permanent Scavenger Hunt in the Lost Galaxy." Zedd said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Mark, Tommy and Jason walked up to a table and sat down.

"Man these clues are weird." Tommy said

"I'll have to agree." Jason said

"Talk about weird." Mark said as he sat down.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up dressed as Gypsies.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked

"We're tapping into our Gypsy Powers to find the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Right I think we'll be leaving now." Mark said

Tommy, Jason and Mark walked out of the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Soon the Lost Dimension will be open and I'll send the Power Rangers in there and they will be lost forever." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside Billy's lab. Mark was looking for something while Jason and Tommy were leaning against a counter.

"Man it's been a while since I've been here." Jason said

"You said it. So what's the next Clue?" Tommy asked

"Consider this a weapon kings used in battles past. That hit its target from the sky with a great big blast." Jason read.

"A sword maybe?" Tommy asked

"Actually I was thinking something along the lines of this." Mark said

Mark then pulled out a Toy Cannon.

"Of course a Cannon." Jason said

"I'm sure Billy won't mind if we borrow it." Mark said

Jason and Tommy both nodded then all three walked out. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect. Goldar send down the Putties to get the Old Blue Ranger's Toy cannon. I'll turn it into my Cannontop Monster." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Park Jason, Tommy and Mark were walking along. Just then the Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers fought back and Mark threw the item back at one of the Putties when the Rangers defeated the Putties ran off with the Item bag.

"They took the bag with the Scavenger items inside." Mark said

"What could they want with those?" Jason asked

"I don't know but we better contact the others." Tommy said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Joey, Laura and Kimberly walked in

"It's small and makes a noise that can stop a game." Kimberly started but was stopped by Joey's communicator.

"Talk about a noise that can stop a game." Laura said

"We read you." Joey said

"Joey this is Mark. Listen we were attacked by Putties and they took off with our item bag." Mark said

"Oh man what is Zedd up to this time?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better keep in contact." Joey said

"Good idea." Mark said before he ended communication

"Come on let's get back to the game." Kimberly said

"This was fun until Lord Zedd decided to ruin it." Laura said

"Hey we can still have fun you know that Lord Zedd hates it when we have a good time." Joey said

"Yeah you're right." Laura said

The two kissed just as Kimberly faced them.

"Are you two dating?" Kimberly asked causing the two to break apart.

"Yeah." Laura said

"That's great. So have you told Mark yet?" Kimberly asked

"No." Joey said

"What? He's the one who got you two together and you two aren't going to tell him." Kimberly said

"We're worried about how he'll react about it so we don't want to tell him." Laura said

"You better tell him or this will blow up in your face and trust me I'll be taking Mark's side when it does." Kimberly said

Before the two could say anything Bulk and Skull showed up. Joey then clicked his fingers.

"Whistle." Joey said

"What?" Laura asked

"A Whistle it's small and makes a noise that can stop a game and people can also whistle just the same." Joey said

"Come on let's go find one." Kimberly said

The three walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"It is I who will stop your game. Goldar did you hide the Cannon?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord right in the centre of the park." Goldar said

"Good now Cannontop arise." Zedd said

Back in the park the Toy Cannon turned into Cannontop.

"I've locked onto you Rangers and your about to get a real blast." Cannontop said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has sent down a new Monster." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy there is a Monster in the centre of the park. Alpha will contact the other rangers and have them meet you there." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've got Joey on the Viewing Globe." Alpha said

"What is it Zordon?" Joey asked

"Joey there is a monster in the Park. Jason, Tommy and Mark are already there." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Joey said

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

Meanwhile back in the park Mark, Tommy and Jason were already fighting Cannontop when Cannontop got blasted by lasers. The three Rangers looked over and saw Joey and Laura in there Shark Karts and Kimberly on her Shark Quad Bike. The three then jumped out and off there Karts and Quad Bike and landed next to the other three Rangers.

"Don't think you've defeated me yet Rangers." Cannontop said

"Come on guys let's bring um together." Jason said

"Power Axe." Joey said

"Power Bow." Kimberly said

"Power Daggers." Laura said

"Power Lance." Mark said

"Power Sword." Jason said

Jason then came down with the Power Blaster.

"Fire." The five Rangers said

The Power Blaster fired and destroyed Cannontop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle

"Oh no you don't Rangers. It's time for Cannontop to grow." Zedd said as he threw down his bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park the bomb device landed and exploded making Cannontop grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power up." Tommy said

The six Thunder Zords showed up and then six Rangers hopped inside then the Red Dragon and White Tiger Zords transformed to there warrior modes. Then the White Tiger Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Megatigerzord.

"So you think you can stop me huh?" Cannontop asked

"Yeah we can." Tommy said

"Then try it Rangers." Cannontop said

Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre.

"I hope the Rangers will be ok." Alpha said

"Alpha, send in Tor to help the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Back in the Park Tor showed up and fired at Cannontop.

"Great." Jason said

"Perfect timing." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has opened up the gateway to the Lost Galaxy." Alpha said

"You must believe in Tommy. Alpha. We know he won't let the Rangers down." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Time for you to go." Cannontop said

"Firebird Launch." The five Rangers said

Just then the Megatigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird that struck and destroyed Cannontop. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No the Rangers won again mark my words they will not win next time." Zedd said

Later in the Youth centre the rangers now powered down walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie we only have one more thing to find." Kimberly said

"You better hurry words got out that Central High has got all the items and there on there way back." Ernie said

"So what's the last clue?" Joey asked

"There the colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them and that will do." Jason said

"Rainbow colors Fights villains. Must be the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Do you have a picture of them?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Ernie said

Ernie got the picture just as Bulk and Skull walked up. The two saw the picture and were disappointed. Kimberly thanked Ernie for the photo and the Rangers walked past Bulk and Skull. They got to the Judges and pulled out all there stuff. The judges checked and agreed

"The winner is Angel Grove High." The head judge said

"Yes." Kimberly said

The Rangers all high fived each other for a job well done.

End of Scavenger Hunt.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Great Bookala Escape**

In the park Mark was practicing with two swords when Mark heard something and ducked as a UFO passed over him.

"What was that?" Mark asked

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were trying to get the Rangers attention again this time with Bulk thinking there aliens. Meanwhile inside Serpentera as it headed for earth.

"I know where that spaceship landed Angel Grove." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the spaceship landed and Mark walked over to it.

"Whoa this is amazing." Mark thought.

Mark then walked up and noticed the diamond power source.

"Zordon a spaceship has crashed in the Park." Mark said

"That must be what Lord Zedd is after." Zordon said

"I'll bring it to the Command centre." Mark said

"Good idea." Zordon said

Mark then touched it but moved his hand back.

"It's hot." Mark said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"No the Blue Ranger found the spaceship. Goldar fire the cannons." Zedd said

"Firing forward cannons." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the blasts hit the ground. Mark quickly ran over to his gym bag and ran back to the ship and pulled out his towel and wrapped it around the spaceship. Then put his bag over his shoulder after putting the swords inside.

"Ok Alpha I'm ready." Mark said

Alpha then teleported Mark and the Spaceship to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"You missed you nimrod I'm surprised you hit the earth. Zedd said

"We must recharge. Goldar said

"No more using the word recharge." Zedd said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre. Mark unwrapped the Spaceship from his towel. Mark then had a closer look at the spaceship and noticed a little doll.

"It looks like a Kabuki doll." Mark said

"Actually Mark it's a Bookala. From the planet of the same name." Zordon said

"What's with the Diamond?" Mark asked

"It's the lightning diamond the power source for the ship." Zordon said

"And that's why Zedd's after it?" Mark asked

"Correct. Now Mark, open the main hatch and place the lightning diamond in the Bookala's hands." Zordon said

Mark did what he was told and the Bookala came out of the Spaceship and was the same height as Mark.

"Don't be afraid, Mark. The Bookala is a universal traveler." Zordon said

"Whoa a Universal Traveler." Mark said

"A Universal Traveler." The Bookala said

"The Bookala are very intelligent and will copy you to learn your language. Zordon said

"Great but how are we going to get Bookala off this planet and away from Zedd?" Mark asked

"We need to contact the other Rangers." Alpha said

"Hold on. They might not take a liking to Bookala." Mark said

"I agree." Zordon said

"I've got it how about we create a fake Lightning Diamond and a fake Bookala to trick Zedd then when he's got the fake lightning diamond and he's distracted you can leave." Mark said

"Good plan." Zordon said

"I'll fix your ship and we'll have you heading home in no time." Mark said

"Thank you friend Mark." Bookala said

"No problem." Mark said

Later in Billy's Workshop Mark had finished the fake Bookala and the fake Lightning diamond and was working on Bookala's ship.

"You did very good job of making fake me and fake lightning diamond." Bookala said

"Thanks." Mark said

Just then Mark's Communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Mark said

"Mark the other Rangers are here in the Command Centre we've told them your plan and they'll be down to help you when you need it." Zordon said

"Thanks." Mark said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Power Rangers attention with a stupid symbol. Meanwhile back in Billy's Workshop Mark finished working on Bookala's ship.

"You finished friend Mark." Bookala said

"Yeah it should be enough to get you home." Mark said

Just then Jason teleported down into Billy's Workshop.

"We better hurry Zedd's on his way." Jason said

"Right. Can you grab the fake Bookala and diamond?" Mark asked

"Sure." Jason said

Just then lightning hit the workshop and a Welder Monster named Weldo showed up.

"Give me the Diamond." Weldo said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The Weldo monster then attacked

"We've got to get out of here." Mark said picking up the space ship.

"Come on let's go." Jason said

The Two Rangers and Bookala ran out with the spaceship, the fake Bookala and diamond. Back in the Command Centre the other Four Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Looks like they could use some help." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

Back in the park the Four Rangers teleported down and met up with the others.

"Great timing." Mark said

"Thanks. Now is everything ready?" Tommy asked

"Hold on Rangers. Give me the Diamond or your friend gets it." Weldo said

Mark dashed off and jumped up then corkscrew kicked Weldo to the ground then blasted him with his blade blaster and then Weldo blew up.

"No one threatens my friends and gets away with it." Mark said

"Great shot." Joey said

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yes thank you." Bookala said

"Alpha teleport Bookala back to the Command Centre." Mark said

"Ok." Alpha said

"We'll see you soon Bookala." Mark said

"OK." Bookala said

Bookala teleported off. . Meanwhile back inside Serpentera.

"Master look the Rangers are trying to send Bookala home." Goldar said

"Go down there and get that Diamond." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Back in the park The Rangers placed Bookala's spaceship down and placed the fake Bookala inside and fake Lightning Diamond on top just as Goldar showed up with the Putties.

"Hand over the Lightning Diamond. Rangers." Goldar said

"You want it come and get it." Tommy said

The Rangers then started fighting the Putties then fought Goldar but Goldar just swatted the Rangers away and grabbed the Lightning Diamond.

"Soon you'll be finished Power Rangers." Goldar said

"No he's got the Diamond." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Joey said

Joey and Tommy ran up but Goldar teleported away.

"Hey he's gone." Joey said

Meanwhile back inside Serpentera. Goldar teleported back in.

"Master I got the diamond." Goldar said

"Could it be that you've actually done something right for a change." Zedd said

"I'll place the Diamond in the Power Grid." Goldar said

Goldar placed the Diamond in the console.

"Yes now Serpentera your time has come." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well so far so good." Tommy said

"Ok Alpha you can teleport Bookala down." Mark said

Just then Bookala teleported down.

"Well time to go Bookala." Laura said

"Thank you." Bookala said

"Have a safe trip." Kimberly said

Bookala then shrunk and landed in the cockpit and the Diamond on top of the ship. Bookala then flew off. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Now fire." Zedd said

Goldar hit the button and everything started sparking. Then Goldar pulled out the diamond.

"The Diamond's a fake." Goldar said

"What a fake diamond how dare those Rangers trick me." Zedd said

"Look." Goldar said

"So Bookala thinks he can get away. After him." Zedd said

"We can't, we only have enough power to get home." Goldar said

"Fine if the like a good Bookala. Then let's see them handle a bad Bookala." Zedd said

Back in the park Zedd turned the doll into Evil Bookala.

"You will go home." Evil Bookala said

"Not quite we know you're not the real Bookala." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"Not buying it, then let's see them handle this. Now Evil Bookala Grow." Zedd said throwing down his Bomb device.

Meanwhile back in the park Evil Bookala Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then all five Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"How about I give you a tongue lashing Rangers?" Evil Bookala asked

Evil Bookala then rapped his tongue around the Thunder Megazord but the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and sliced the tongue. Then the Thunder Megazord powered up the Thunder Saber then it Struck and destroyed the Evil Bookala. Later in the Youth Centre Mark was punching a boxing bag when Tommy, Jason and Joey walked in.

"Hey." Joey said

"Hey." Mark said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Good." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly and Laura walked in

"Hey guys guess who just sent us a postcard?" Kimberly asked

"Trini, Zack and Billy." Jason said

"Of course give the man a prize." Kimberly said

Jason just smiled

"So what does it say?" Tommy asked

"It says Hi Guys we miss you guys a lot there are so many things to see and too much to tell. Wouldn't trade it for the world but we miss home hope to see you all soon." Kimberly read.

"Well it just goes to prove that home is where the heart is." Jason said

"Yeah." Mark said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and the Rangers walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked

"We have proof that the Power Rangers are aliens." Bulk said

"Let's see it." Jason said

"Fine Skull the photos." Bulk said

Skull pulled out the photos and they were all blank.

"What the?" Bulk asked

"You forgot to take the lens cap off." Jason said

Bulk looked at the Camera and pulled off the lens cap while everyone one else laughed.

End of the Great Bookala Escape


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Friends Forever**

At the Youth Centre Joey and Laura were having lunch at the Rangers table when Jason and Kimberly walked up and sat down the two quickly pulled apart.

"Its ok I know about you two dating. Kimberly told me. Now have you told Mark about this?" Jason asked

"No." Joey said

"Why not?" Kimberly asked

"Because we don't know how he'll take it." Laura said

"The longer you wait to tell him the more he's going to feel hurt. That you lied to him." Jason said

"We can't tell him." Joey said

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Zedd was watching the four Rangers.

"So Joey and Laura are worried about how Mark will react to there relationship. Well let's see how much they care for there friend when he's captured." Zedd said

"Excellent idea master." Goldar said

"Make sure you do it right this time." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy walked in and sat down between Laura and Kimberly.

"Hey Tommy." Kimberly said

"Hey." Tommy said

"Um Tommy." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"I think we should break up my heart isn't in this relationship and I don't want to hurt you." Kimberly said

"I agree. I think we'd be better off as friends anyway." Tommy said

The two shook hands and the other three smiled.

"Hey have you seen Mark?" Jason asked

"Oh he's at his workshop working on something." Tommy said

"Great we've got another Billy." Kimberly said

"Actually I think Mark's different and more confident then Billy." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and then they saw Tommy flirting with Laura.

"Hey." Joey said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Are you flirting with my girl?" Joey asked

"Your girl. I didn't even know you were dating." Tommy said

"That didn't answer my question." Joey said with anger in his tone.

"Yes and I'm sorry." Tommy said

Joey went to stand up but Laura grabbed him.

"Joey if you hit him then I won't date you. He said he was sorry so leave it." Laura said

"Fine." Joey said

"I see why Mark likes to be alone." Kimberly whispered to Jason

"Yeah hanging around these two most of your life would do that to you." Jason whispered back.

Meanwhile at Mark's Workshop Mark was working on two programs and two new weapons.

"These should help us out. Power Beam lights for Laura, Power Scope for Jason, Pterodactyl Thunder Whip for Kimberly and a Stega Stinger for me. Sorry Joey and Tommy no new weapons for you two." Mark thought

Mark then typed something into his computer.

"Perfect with these we have a chance but why am I getting a reading of Green Ranger energy coming from Jason's morpher?" Mark wondered.

Mark just shrugged and went back to work. Meanwhile in the park the other five Rangers were heading over to Mark's workshop.

"I'm telling you Mark is not going to hurt you if you tell him." Jason said

"It's not that. It's just Mark has never been able to open up to anyone and we're like his first ever friends if he found out it might hurt him." Laura said

"If you don't tell him and he finds out some other way he's really going to be angry." Tommy said

"We may not know Mark like you guys do. But it seems you guys really don't know Mark all that much either." Kimberly said

Joey and Laura looked at each other and nodded. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"No. Goldar send down the Putties to distract the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Back in the park the putties showed up.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Let's take them down." Jason said

"I'm with you on that one." Tommy said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar go and capture the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Goldar teleported off. Back in Mark's Workshop Mark was packing away his stuff when Goldar showed up and zapped Mark.

"Ha now your coming with me Blue Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar grabbed Mark and teleported away. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Good work Goldar now for the Rangers. Arise. Jaws of Destruction." Zedd said

In the Mountains Jaws of Destruction showed up.

"I'm going to cut down those Rangers one color at a time." Jaws of Destruction said

Meanwhile in a Cave Mark woke up and saw the Putties and noticed he was behind a Barrier.

"What the heck is with Goldar and Caves?" Mark wondered.

Mark looked around and noticed his morpher in a bag outside of the barrier.

"Oh great." Mark said

"Ha let's see if your friends can help you now." Goldar said

"They'll help me Goldar." Mark said

"Don't be so sure about that Blue Ranger." Goldar said before teleporting off

"What did he mean by that?" Mark wondered.

Meanwhile back in the park the other Rangers defeated the Putties then Tommy's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"Rangers. Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The Five Rangers teleported off. A bit later back in the Command Centre the five Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked

"And where's Mark?" Laura asked

"Mark has been captured by Goldar." Zordon said

"Again." Joey said

"Yes but this time he's behind a barrier and he can't get to his morpher." Zordon said

"No." Laura said

"We have to save him." Kimberly said

"I wish it was that simple. But Zedd has sent down a monster known as Jaws of Destruction to stop you." Zordon said

"You four take care of Jaws of Destruction I'll go help Mark." Tommy said

"Ok. We trust you with that." Joey said

"Hey Mark's a friend and I'm not letting him down." Tommy said

"Good luck Rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

A bit later in the Mountains Jason, Joey, Laura and Kimberly teleported down.

"Hello Rangers so nice to see you now let me introduce you to my friends." Jaws of Destruction.

"Any friends of yours is an enemy of mine." Joey said

Just then the Putties showed up and started fighting the Rangers. Meanwhile outside the Cave Tommy teleported down and then started fighting the Putties. Then Tommy ran inside the cave. Inside the cave Tommy ran up to Mark.

"Hey Mark." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy." Mark said

"Hold on I'll get you out." Tommy said

"You might want to take care of those guys first." Mark said

Tommy looked and saw more Putties and started fighting them. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar you idiot never send a putty to do a monsters job now go down there and destroy the White Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Meanwhile back inside the cave Tommy defeated the rest of the Putties and then destroyed the barrier allowing Mark to escape. Mark then grabbed his morpher and communicator.

"It's time bro." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Triceratops." Mark called

Tommy and Mark then ran out of the cave. Back outside the cave the two rangers ran out and then Goldar showed up.

"Go help the others." Tommy said

"Right." Mark said

Mark teleported away. Tommy then started fighting Goldar. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Kimberly was about to be attacked when a pink whip hit the Putty on the Z and broke it apart. Kimberly looked and saw Mark as the Blue Ranger holding a strange pink weapon. Mark then helped Kimberly up.

"You ok? Mark asked

"Yeah what is that? Kimberly asked

"Oh this is your Pterodactyl Thunder Whip." Mark said as he handed it to her.

"Awesome." Kimberly said

Just then the other Rangers ran up.

"Hey how come Kimberly gets a new weapon?" Joey asked

"She's not the only one I've got the Stega Stinger but it's not really a weapon. Jason and Laura have got upgraded helmets. Laura now can activate lights on her helmet and it can light up a dark area. And Jason has a Power Scope so he can detect monsters that are hiding." Mark said

"Awesome." Jason said

"To cool." Laura said

"What about me?" Joey asked

"You got the Shark Kart what more do you want?" Mark asked

Joey shrugged and they all started fighting the Putties and then defeated them. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Find those Rangers want to play then I'll turn the game up a notch. Now grow my monster." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device.

Back in the mountains the bomb device exploded and made Jaws of Destruction to grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then the five Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then Jaws of Destruction want to attack. But the Thunder Megazord pulled out it's Thunder Saber and powered it up and then struck and destroyed Jaws of Destruction. Meanwhile back outside the Cave Tommy kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on get out of here." Tommy said

"I'll be back. White Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar teleported off and Tommy shook his head. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Those Rangers won't win next time." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Mark and Jason were sparring while Kimberly and Tommy watched. Mark and Jason stopped and walked over to Kimberly and Tommy.

"Man I needed that." Mark said

"You said it." Jason said

"Hey where are Laura and Joey?" Mark asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Mark said

"Hey you would have done the same thing." Tommy said

Mark nodded. Then all four heard something and they all looked and saw Bulk and Skull walking up covered in hay.

"What happened to you two?" Mark asked

"We tried to chase after the Rangers but our jet packs didn't work." Bulk said

"We are never doing that again." Skull said

The two then fainted and everyone in the Youth Centre laughed.

End of Friends Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Reel Fish Story**

At the lake Joey was on volunteer life guard duty and was keeping an eye on some kids as they played in the water. Just then Tommy and Laura walked up.

"Hey Joey." Laura said

"Hey where are Jason, Mark and Kimberly?" Joey asked

"Oh they've gone off Scuba Diving." Tommy said

"We'll if I know Mark he'll have a blast while underwater." Joey said

"Yeah Mark's Australian alright." Laura said

"So are you." Joey said

"Yeah but unlike me. Mark goes back every now and then." Laura said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Australia holds memories of his mother before she died in a Car accident. He likes to make a trip over there and visit her parents and her gravesite. It got too much for his father that's why they moved back here." Laura said

"Oh." Tommy said

Tommy then looked over at a couple of kids.

"What's with him?" Tommy asked

"Oh Doug he's afraid of going into the water because he thinks there's monsters in there." Joey said

"But there are none." Laura said

"Yeah but a child's mind can create intense fears." Tommy said

"You sounded like Mark then." Laura said

"So I learn a few things off him." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So they think it's just a child's fear huh. Well time to bring back some of our underwater monsters." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Then they shall see there are monsters at the lake." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake. Tommy and Laura were talking with Doug while Joey kept watch over the other kids.

"I hope the others are having a good time." Laura said

"Hey I'm sure they are. One question though." Tommy said

"What?" Laura asked

"Why won't you and Joey tell Mark about your relationship?" Tommy asked

"Truth is we really don't know how Mark will react to it and we're worried it might have a negative effect on our friendship." Laura said

"True. But if you don't tell him and he finds out another way it will destroy your friendship because you lied to him and when that time comes and I'm sure Kimberly and Jason will back me up on this. We'll be standing in his corner after all it's not mine, Kimberly or Jason's place to say anything about this." Tommy said

Laura just looked at Tommy and sighed.

"You don't know Mark like Joey and I." Laura said

"Or maybe you don't know Mark as well as you think you do?" Tommy asked

Laura was shocked at what Tommy said and looked out over the lake. Meanwhile in the water Mark, Kimberly and Jason were swimming around looking at the underwater life. Meanwhile back at the lake Joey walked up to Tommy and Laura.

"Hey when are the others going to get here I'm hungry." Joey said

"They should be here soon." Tommy said

"Hey Laura you ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Laura said

"What did you say?" Joey asked Tommy

"All I said was or maybe you don't know Mark as well as you think you do." Tommy said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked

"All I'm saying is that Mark lived in Australia for a while before moving back don't you think he'd change." Tommy said

"Mark no way I've known him since the first day of training the guy never changes his attitude." Joey said

"If you say so." Tommy said

Joey looked at Tommy then at Laura. Meanwhile back underwater Mark, Kimberly and Jason were still swimming around. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Master the Blue, Red and Pink Rangers are still underwater." Goldar said

"Perfect then the Rangers will only be at half there strength. Now Slippery Shark come forth and attack." Zedd said

In the park Slippery Shark appeared and headed to the lake. Meanwhile inside the Command Centre the alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has resurrected Slippery Shark and he's heading for the lake." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the lake Joey's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Joey said

"Joey there is a monster heading to the other side of the lake. Alpha will contact the other Rangers when they are out of the water." Zordon said

"Right." Joey said

Joey then climbed down off the life guard chair.

"Hey Steve can you do me a favor?" Joey asked

"Sure." Steve said

"Can you watch my post I have to take care of something?" Joey asked

"Sure thing." Steve said

Joey then walked over to Tommy and Laura.

"Hey guys we have to go." Joey said

"Hey Doug we'll be back you be good and Steve over there will take care of you ok." Tommy said

Doug nodded and the three Rangers walked off.

"What's up?" Tommy asked when they were an ear shot away from everyone.

"There's a monster heading this way from the other side of the lake." Joey said

"We better get moving." Laura said

"We also better be careful." Tommy said

Laura and Joey both nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

At the other side of the lake the three Rangers showed up and saw Slippery Shark.

"Oh great you again." Tommy said

"Well hello Green Ranger I see you've gone to White." Slippery Shark said

"Whatever let's turn this guy into sushi." Joey said

"I agree." Laura said

The three Rangers then started fighting Slippery Shark. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect. They fell for the bait now Pirantishead and Goo fish arise." Zedd said

Back at the lake Pirantishead and Goo fish showed up.

"Mind if we join the party?" Goo Fish asked

"Not at all." Slippery Shark said

"Let's defeat these Rangers." Pirantishead said

The three Rangers then started fighting the three fish monsters. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Goldar send down Commander Crayfish." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Back at the lake Commander Crayfish showed up and went to attack Laura but Joey saved her.

"Man another fish head." Joey said

"Alpha we need help." Tommy said

Back in the Command Centre.

"I'll try and contact the other Rangers." Alpha said

"Please hurry." Tommy said

"I'll try." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason, Kimberly and Mark walked out of the water. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Jason said

"Jason. You, Mark and Kimberly must morph and get to the other side of the lake the others need your help." Alpha said

"We're on our way. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back at the other side of the lake Jason showed up and kicked Pirantishead to the ground.

"What the? Man, am I glad to see you." Joey said

"Hey I'm always in the mood for a seafood party." Jason said

Just then Mark and Kimberly flipped over and kicked down Goo Fish and Commander Crayfish.

"All scales and no backbones." Mark said

"What do you expect there fish." Kimberly said

"That's true." Mark said

The Six Rangers then started fighting the four fish Monsters. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Where did those other Rangers come from?" Zedd asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

"That's it I need a new monster and that inner tube will do nicely." Zedd said

Back at the lake Bulk and Skull's inner tube got zapped away and left Bulk and Skull wet and stranded. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Tube Monster, arise and grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device

In the City the Tube Monster grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zedd has sent a monster to the city and it's already at city limit proportions." Alpha said

"Calm down Alpha and contact the rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Jason said

"Jason. Zedd has sent a new Monster to attack the city." Zordon said

"But what about these freaks?" Kimberly asked

"I'll take care of the fish heads you get that Thunder Megazord downtown." Tommy said

"Right." Kimberly said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." Tommy said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Back in the city the Rangers showed up in there Zords and then combined them to create the Thunder Megazord.

"You Rangers are going down." Tube Monster said

"Thunder Saber." Jason said

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed the Tube Monster. Meanwhile back at the Lake.

"Well White Ranger you're all alone and you can't defeat all four of us at once." Slippery Shark said

"Oh yeah I can." Tommy said

Tommy then defeated all four fish monsters.

"Oh I should have warned you Sushi's my favorite food." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Blast another plan ruined that's it no more sea food." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake Doug saw Bulk and Skull in trouble and went to help then Steve swam out and helped Doug pull the two to shore. Back on Shore Joey, Laura and Tommy ran up.

"What happened?" Joey asked

"Doug here saved these two." Steve said

"You saved them." Joey said

"Yeah and there are no monsters in the lake." Doug said

Just then Bulk pulled a fish out of his swim suit and threw it back into the lake.

"I think I've seen enough fish today to last me the rest of my life." Tommy said

Everyone laughed at Bulk and Skull who looked confused.

End of a Reel Fish Story


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers Back in Time Part1**

In Angel Grove High the teens were in Ms. Applebee's Class. Ms. Applebee faced the class and noticed that one of her students wasn't there.

"Joey, Laura. Do you two know where Mark is?" Ms. Applebee asked

"He's visiting his grandparents over in Stone Canyon." Laura said

"Oh that's right. Anyway class your assignment was to bring in a childhood picture and talk about what makes that picture special to you. So who wants to go first?" Ms Applebee asked

The whole class put there hands up.

"Laura." Ms. Applebee said

Laura then walked up to the front of the class and showed the class her photo. It was a photo of Laura and Mark when they were kids at a fair

"This photo is very important to me because it was the first day I met Mark and we became friends." Laura said

"You two look so cute." Kimberly said

"Kimberly would you like to be next?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Um sure." Kimberly said

So Laura walked back to her chair while Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and showed everyone her picture.

"This is a picture of me after my first Gymnastics tournament I was kind of bummed that I didn't win but you know what it taught me to be a good sport." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ah another morning to reek havoc in Angel Grove. Now let's see what those pathetic Power punks are up too." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision and saw Kimberly holding a picture of her younger.

"That's it I'll turn back time and reduce the Power Rangers to powerless kids." Zedd said

"How are you going to do it?" Goldar asked

"With the Rock of time." Zedd said

"Excellent Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High back in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Thank you Kimberly. OK Tommy your next." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly sat down and Tommy walked up to the front of the class and showed the class his picture.

"You look so proud in that picture." Ms. Applebee said

"This is a picture of me after I won my first karate competition. I learned about determination here." Tommy said

Then it was Jason's turn.

"Like Tommy this is a picture of me after I won my first Karate competition. But this picture has more of a meaning because my friends were able to come and watch me perform." Jason said

Then it was Joey's turn.

"This photo is important to me because it was when Mark and I gained our first ever black belts." Joey said

"It would seem that you and Laura both think of Mark as a very special friend." Ms. Applebee said

"Yeah." Joey said

Then it was Bulk and Skull's turn.

"And that's why I learnt that Bulk and I were meant to be the best of friends." Skull said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ah now for my Rock of time." Zedd said

"Yes master and soon those Rangers won't know what hit them." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High another student was talking about her picture. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now it's time for the past to return." Zedd said

Zedd then zapped the rock and started to cause the Earth to spin backwards. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High.

"Very good everyone I am so glad to hear about everyone's childhood." Ms. Applebee said

Just then Joey put his hand up.

"Yes Joey?" Ms Applebee asked

"Um Ms. Applebee that clock is acting rather strangely." Joey said

"Your right that is rather odd what shall we do?" Ms. Applebee asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Do there's nothing you can do." Zedd said

"Maybe she's just impatient you can always speed things up." Goldar said

"That I can do." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the Clock started to spin back faster. While everyone looked on confused. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Aye, aye, aye. What is Lord Zedd up too?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha but keep an eye on the rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"They appear to be fine for now." Alpha said

"We must find out what Zedd is up too." Zordon said

"Aye, aye, aye. He's reversing the Earth's rotation." Alpha said

"Alpha, find a way to return the Earth's rotation back to normal." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High everyone turned back into children. Ms. Applebee wrote a math equation on the board.

"Now can anyone tell the class how to divide thirty into nine hundred?" Ms. Applebee said

Everyone but Bulk and Skull put there hands up.

"Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and explained that thirty goes into nine hundred thirty times. While Bulk got Skull to place a balloon on Kimberly's chair

"Very good Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly went to sit down and the balloon slipped off both Bulk and Skull went to get it but Kimberly put her foot on the balloon and it popped in Bulk and Skull's face getting them with whipped cream.

"Alright who's responsible for this?" Ms. Applebee asked

Laura put her hand up.

"Laura?" Ms Applebee asked in confusion.

"It was Bulk and Skull." Young Laura said

"Tattle tail." Bulk said

"Enough you two will be spending the rest of the day in Mr. Chaplin's office." Ms. Applebee said

The two kids then got throw out and the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. But remember to study for your spelling test tomorrow." Ms. Applebee said

The kids walked off while Tommy, Joey, Laura and Jason all walked up to Kimberly.

"Are you ok?" Young Joey asked

"Yeah but look at my new outfit it's ruined." Young Kimberly said

"Don't worry I never leave home with out one." Young Laura said handing Kimberly a tissue.

"Thanks." Young Kimberly said cleaning her dress.

"Come on guys let's go to the park." Young Tommy said

The five kids walked off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has turned our Rangers back into children." Alpha said

"Not all the Rangers Alpha. Mark was out of town when Zedd decided to turn back time." Zordon said

"I'll contact Mark right away." Alpha said

Just then Mark appeared on the viewing Globe.

"What is it Zordon?" Mark asked

"Mark. Lord Zedd has turned back time in Angel Grove. The other Rangers have been turned back into Powerless children." Zordon said

"But what would happen if I enter Angel Grove?" Mark asked

"Don't worry the spell has already been cast so you won't be affected." Zordon said

"I'm on my way back now." Mark said

"Good." Zordon said

The Viewing Globe then went black. Meanwhile in the park the kids were playing. Laura and Kimberly were dancing while Tommy, Joey and Jason were doing some Karate. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and scared a couple out of there minds causing the husband to drop his camera.

"That wasn't very nice Bulk." Young Laura said

"Shut up geek." Young Bulk said

"Is that all you can say?" Young Kimberly asked

"Just get lost." Young Bulk said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Goldar send down the Putties too take care of the Powerless Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park the kids were now playing Dodge ball when the putties showed up. Just then Bulk and Skull ran under a table then they heard something and saw a Muscular Teenager with the body of a gymnast with extra muscles on his chest and arms they had never seen before he was wearing a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Blue sleeved open shirt, Stone wash jeans and Black sneakers. He also had Brown hair in almost a crew cut.

"Who is that?" Skull asked

"I have no idea." Bulk said

The teen the walked over and tapped a Puttee on the shoulder.

"Hey Clay head." Mark said

The puttee turned around and Mark punched him on the Z and made it fall apart.

"You want to pick on someone pick on someone your own size." Mark said

The Putties then attacked Mark. But Mark flipped over three Putties and kicked one puttee on the Z then back spun kicked the three putties he jumped over and then landed on the ground and tornado kicked the final four putties. The eight putties broke apart and vanished.

"You kids ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"You kids better get home before those things come back." Mark said

"Will do mister." Kimberly said

"The same goes for you two under the table." Mark said

Bulk and Skull both got out from under the table and nodded. The seven kids then walked off. Mark walked over to the table and picked up his back pack and then teleported away. Back in the Command Centre Mark teleported in.

"Zordon is there anyway to return them to there normal age?" Mark asked

"I'm working on a molecular descrambler that will turn the other Rangers back to there original ages." Alpha said

"Great but how did Zedd turn the others back into kids?" Mark asked

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

Mark turned around and looked at the viewing globe.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

"That is the rock of time." Zordon said

"So in other words we need to destroy that so Angel Grove will return to its normal time?" Mark asked

"Correct." Zordon said

"I'll help you Alpha with the molecular descrambler." Mark said

"Thanks." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This can't be the Blue Ranger wasn't turned into a child." Zedd said

"Don't worry he won't be able to stop you on his own." Goldar said

"I'm not taking any chances Goldar time to capture the other Rangers. Now Photomare come forth." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Zedd turned the portable Camera into Photomare. Meanwhile the five kids were walking home while Bulk and Skull followed them.

"We know your there." Young Tommy said

"If you're scared you can walk with us." Young Laura said

"We're not scared we're just protecting you." Young Bulk said

"Right." Young Joey said

"Smile of the Camera." A voice said

"Camera where?" Young Kimberly asked

The kids turned around and saw Photomare.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Joey asked

"Now smile for the birdie." Photomare said

"Wait a minute." Joey said

Just then all five kids were captured in a Photo while Bulk and Skull screamed. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no the other rangers have been captured in a photo." Alpha said

"We have to keep working to get this device operational." Mark said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes now all that's left is the Blue Ranger soon he will fall." Zedd said

End of Rangers back in time Part1


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers Back in Time Part2**

Back in the Command Centre. Mark and Alpha were still working on the device to help the other rangers.

"I hope we get this finished in time." Alpha said

"We will Alpha." Mark said

Back in the park the wind blew the picture into Bulk and Skull's hands.

"Yes we got the picture." Young Bulk said

"Hey give that back." Photomare said

"Come on Skull we've got to get this to a grown up." Young Bulk said

Bulk started to run off then came back and pulled Skull's collar.

"Come on." Young Bulk said

"I'm coming." Young Skull said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar go down there and get that photo." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Soon I'll have five of the Rangers and the Blue Ranger won't be able to stop me." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull were running when they ran into Goldar.

"Monster." Bulk said

"Your not a good guy are you?" Skull asked

"Nope a bad guy." Goldar said

"I was afraid of that." Skull said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"What is taking him so long?" Zedd asked

Zedd enhanced his vision.

"Goldar just take the picture from them." Zedd yelled

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye Bulk and Skull are in trouble." Alpha said

"Well the device is operational. Alpha head to the school. I'll send Bulk and Skull there." Mark said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha teleported away with the device.

"Now. It's Morphin time." Mark said

"Triceratops." Mark called

Back in the park Mark teleported down and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You two head to the school." Mark said

"Right." Bulk and Skull said

The two ran off.

"Now to take care of the trash." Mark said

"I'd like to see you try Blue Ranger." Photomare said

"Come and get me if you can." Mark said

Mark then jumped up and kicked Photomare to the ground then spun kicked Goldar back to the ground. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull ran into Mr. Chaplin.

"Alright you two detention." Mr. Chaplin said

"But sir." Young Bulk said

"No buts you should know better then to run in the hall." Mr. Chaplin said

The two got put in the classroom and Mr. Chaplin walked off and Alpha teleported in and then teleported out. Leaving Mr. Chaplin confused. Meanwhile back in the Park. Mark had pulled out the Power Lance and slammed it into Photomare sending him flying into a tree then Mark spun around and slammed the lance into Goldar and sent Goldar flying into another tree.

"Come on Goldar I thought you'd be tougher then this." Mark said

"You'll pay for that Blue Ranger." Goldar said

"Then come and get me." Mark said as he spun the lance.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Alpha teleported in. Then he put Bulk and Skull to sleep and freed the other rangers.

"Alpha are you there I need help." Mark said

"Who was that?" Young Jason asked

"That was your friend Mark." Alpha said

"We're in if he's our friend." Young Jason said

Alpha then zapped the five Rangers returning them to there original Ages.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy said

"Come on Mark needs help." Joey said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down.

"Are we too late to join the party?" Laura asked

"Nope just in time." Mark said

"How did you escape the Photo?" Goldar asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Well it looks like I need a Bigger Camera. Time for you to grow." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

Back in the park Photomare grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Jason can you handle it?" Tommy asked

"You bet. I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside and switched it to warrior mode.

"How do you like this surprise?" Photomare asked

Just then Photomare created a copy of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode

"Talk about double exposure now I'll have to fight myself." Jason said

Meanwhile Tommy was still fighting Goldar.

"Putties please." Goldar said

Just then Putties showed up.

"I'll take you all on." Tommy said

Tommy started fighting the Putties.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

Tommy continued fighting the Putties.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Tommy then defeated the putties.

"You guys never learn." Tommy said

Just then the Putties broke apart.

"Alright guys Thunder Megazord power." Tommy said

Just then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. While Tommy started fighting Goldar again. While the other rangers fought the Copy Zord and Photomare.

"Alright Thunder Saber." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed both the Copy Zord and Photomare. Then the Rangers jumped out of the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile Tommy kicked Goldar down again.

"You are really pathetic." Tommy said

"You'll pay for this Ranger." Goldar said

"To late now your out numbered." Tommy said as the other rangers ran up.

"You haven't seen the last of Goldar." Goldar said before teleporting away

Tommy just shook his head. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. What's going on?" Alpha asked

"It's just as I feared dew to the rock of time the planet is becoming unstable." Zordon said

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"The rangers must destroy the Rock of time before it's too late." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers you must destroy the Rock of time to return the Earth back to the present." Zordon said

"We're on it Zordon." Jason said

"But where is it?" Laura asked

"If I remember correctly it's in the mountains." Mark said

"Correct." Zordon said

The Rangers then teleported off. In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"It's just at the top of this hill." Mark said

"Let's go." Tommy said

The Rangers climbed up the hill. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar do you think you can do something right for a change and stop those Rangers with some Putties." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the mountains. The Rangers made it up the hill and they saw Goldar.

"You again didn't I already humiliate you once already." Tommy said

"I am the strongest warrior in the universe." Goldar said

"I can't believe you said that." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I really can't believe that fool said that I need real defenders down there." Zedd said

Back in the mountains Dramole, The Invenusable Flytrap and Oysterizer all showed up.

"Come on guys let's take them down." Jason said

"Right." The other rangers said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties and four Monsters. The Rangers defeated the putties.

"Guys time for some Weapons action. Jason said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

All six Rangers pulled out there weapons and attacked. Kimberly and Tommy destroyed Oysterizer, While Jason destroyed Dramole, Mark destroyed The Invenusable Flytrap and both Laura and Joey knocked down Goldar. Just then the other Rangers ran up

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said before teleporting away

"Yep he's a broken record." Jason said

"Come on let's destroy the Rock of Time." Joey said

"Alright Power Cannon time." Jason said

The Rangers called forth the Power Cannon and destroyed the Rock of Time returning the Earth to the present. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Another plan foiled again. But soon that White Ranger will be working for me." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High. Joey, Laura and Kimberly walked into the classroom Bulk and Skull were in.

"I am so glad everything is back to normal." Kimberly said

"Same here." Laura said

"It was cool being a kid though." Joey said

"I don't think it was cool for Mark he was still a teenager." Kimberly said

"Good point." Joey said

Just then Mr. Chaplin walked in and woke up Bulk and Skull then got them to write on the board.

"You can say that Bulk and Skull have been in detention since Grade2." Kimberly said

"Literally." Laura said

End of Rangers Back in Time Part2


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part1**

At Angel Grove High Mr. Chaplin was talking to the students in Ms. Applebee's class.

"So all of you will be going to Australia as American ambassadors on education." Mr. Chaplin said

Later at the Train Station Ernie was seeing the teens off.

"Keep an eye on Bulk and Skull. Don't forget send me a postcard from Australia." Ernie said

"Sure thing." Kimberly said

Ernie walked off and the teens said goodbye.

"I can't wait till we get to Australia." Kimberly said

"Neither can I." Laura said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Shopping." Kimberly and Laura said

"You must be excited about going to Australia Mark?" Jason asked

"Yeah I am." Mark said

"You ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me mate." Mark said

"This is going to be great." Jason said

"And the best part is it coincides with Zedd's one hundred year recharge." Mark said

"To bad he can't stay asleep for a hundred years." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"I better take one last look before I go to sleep." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision and saw the Rangers at the train station.

"What there leaving town this would be a perfect time to attack them but I need to recharge my evil energies." Zedd said

"Master the rejuvenation chamber is ready." Goldar said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile out in space in a dumpster.

"Perfect while Zedd's having his little name I'll regain control." Rita said

Rita then made the Dumpster head back to the moon. Meanwhile in Australia the Rangers plane touched down. Then later the teens explored the city of Sydney. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"What is wrong Alpha?" Zordon asked

"I just miss the Rangers." Alpha said

"You don't have to worry Alpha. Zedd should soon be a sleep by now." Zordon said

"I guess your right. I'll go for a walk." Alpha said

Meanwhile back out in space.

"Nearly there moon here I come." Rita said

Back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was in his rejuvenation chamber.

"What is taking so long did you break this thing?" Zedd asked

"No master soon you will fall into a deep sleep of oblivion to recharge your evil energies." Goldar said

"Then leave me and make sure no one disturbs me." Zedd said

"Sour dreams my lord." Goldar said

Back in Australia the Rangers were at a restaurant having something to eat.

"Great choice of Restaurant Mark." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Man it feels good to be back in Australia." Laura said

"This is great seeing Australia like this and not on a map." Joey said

"I couldn't agree more. Mate." Mark said

"Mate?" Kimberly asked

"What I can't help it being back in Australia it slips out." Mark said

The others just nodded and continued eating. Meanwhile back out in space.

"Are there's the moon I hope I don't land on my head like last time." Rita said

Rita then landed on the moon. Meanwhile back in Australia. The teens were talking just then Mark noticed someone. She had long brown hair and was wearing a Purple top, Black pants and white sneakers.

"Hey Samantha." Mark said

"Mark." Samantha said

Samantha then hugged Mark. The other rangers looked at Laura but she just shrugged. Samantha and Mark then pulled apart.

"You could have called to tell us you were here." Samantha said

"What and miss seeing the reaction on your face no way." Mark said

"So who are these guys?" Samantha asked

"Oh sorry. Sam these are my friends. Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Laura and Joey. Guys this is my Cousin Samantha." Mark said

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said

"Same here." Samantha said

"You did tell us you had a cousin." Kimberly said

"You never asked." Mark said

"Well I have to get going." Samantha said

"Hey do me a favor and kick Peter's butt." Mark said

"Will do." Samantha said

Samantha then walked off.

"Peter?" Jason asked

"My other cousin." Mark said

The others nodded.

"Laura what's up?" Mark asked

"You never open up like this before why now?" Laura asked

"I'm back in Australia. Like I said Australia changes me." Mark said

"But why can't you be this open in America?" Laura asked

"Just drop it Laura." Mark said with a tone that bared no emotion.

Laura and Joey looked at each other and realized that Tommy was right they really didn't know Mark at all.

"I think it's great that there's a place where you feel more comfortable being yourself." Kimberly said

"Same here." Jason said

"I agree you're a lot happier maybe you can take that home with you." Tommy said

"I'll try." Mark said

"Speaking of home how are we going to get all these souvenirs home?" Laura asked

"How about a Tug boat." Joey said

"Tugboat." Tommy said

The Rangers laughed while Mark stood up.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'll meet up with you guys later there's someone I want to see." Mark said

"Your mother?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"We'll see you later." Tommy said

Mark nodded and walked off. Meanwhile on the moon Rita walked out of her dumpster.

"Oh my aching back. Maybe I should put some safety seats in this thing. Ah home sweet home. Just wait Zedd darling, have I got plans for you." Rita said

Later back in Zedd's castle Rita snuck along and into Finster's lab.

"I miss Rita." Finster said

"Well miss me no more." Rita said

"Rita." Finster said

"Don't just stand there make me full size again." Rita said

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

Finster then returned Rita to her original Size.

"You did it my little dig bat." Rita said

Meanwhile Zedd was still sleeping. Back in Finster's lab.

"Now Finster I want a love potion so Zedd will fall in love and marry me. Then I can take back control." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"Then I can destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said

"Just as soon as they come back from out of town." Finster said

"What? We have to get them back there going to be my wedding gift to Zedd." Rita said

"Well maybe we can use Alpha to get them back." Finster said

"Yes perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Alpha was walking along then Finster and the Putties showed up and Finster placed a computer Virus into Alpha.

"Now do what you're told." Finster said

Finster and the putties disappeared and Alpha walked back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"You did it." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha started to act differently.

"Alpha what is wrong with you?" Zordon asked

"Nothing now be quiet I have work to do." Alpha said

Back in Australia the teens were walking along.

"Now we don't have enough time to do some shopping so we'll meet back here in two hours." The Chaperone said

"Two hours aren't enough." Tommy said

"Careful she might make you carry the shopping bags." Jason said

The teens sat down. Just then Mark walked up to the other Rangers

"Hey Mates." Mark said

"Hey. You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah. So how are you guys enjoying Australia so far?" Mark asked

"It's great." Jason said

"I just love Australia the shops here are fantastic." Kimberly said

"Well if you keep shopping you're going to take Australia home in those bags." Tommy said

"Ok so now I need to buy presents for my mom, my brother and my uncle Steve." Kimberly said but was cut off by Jason's Communicator.

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asked

"Rangers you must Morph and teleport to the abandoned Warehouse." Alpha said

Meanwhile Back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha what are you doing?" Zordon asked

"For now cutting off your Communicators so you can't alert the Rangers to my master plan." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better go." Jason said

The Rangers nodded and they walked off then they walked around a corner.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

In the Abandoned Warehouse the Rangers teleported down.

"Man this place is creepy." Kimberly said

"You said it." Laura said

"Come on there has to be a reason why Alpha sent us here." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha why did you send your friends to a place you knew there Powers wouldn't work?" Zordon asked

"Friends ha teleporting here and there having all the fun and taking all the glory. Well it's my turn to be famous now I'll go down as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse. The Rangers tried to contact Alpha. While Mark had walked off.

"Hey has anyone seen where Mark went?" Kimberly asked

"He'll be ok." Joey said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in another part of the abandoned warehouse Mark was walking along.

"Something doesn't feel right why would Alpha send us here?" Mark thought.

Mark then looked around and noticed an exit. Mark having grown up on the streets had gymnastic skills that could easily rival or surpass Kimberly's. Mark managed to get to the exit.

"I better get to the Command Centre I really don't like where this is going." Mark thought.

Mark then left the warehouse and ran off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rita was having a make over.

"This better work." Rita said

"It will my queen now time to wash it off." Finster said

Finster then washed off the face mud and Rita lifted her head and was amazed.

"Finster you did it I don't look a day over eleven thousand." Rita said

"Thank you my queen and here is the love potion." Finster said

"Give me. I feel the Power of Love." Rita said rubbing the bottle.

Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse. The Rangers walked along.

"This place is really starting to give me the creeps." Kimberly said

"I hear that." Laura said

"Come on guys we have to keep moving." Tommy said

"I hope you found an exit Mark." Jason thought

Unknown to Joey, Laura, Tommy and Kimberly. Jason had sent Mark to find an exit since Jason knew a bit more of Mark's past then the others did and both he and Mark both thought that something was wrong with Alpha. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"You stupid Rangers are finished." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle Rita went into the sleeping chamber Rita then poured the potion into the glass jar that was connected to Lord Zedd

"Soon as you wake up you will fall in love with me." Rita said

Meanwhile back in Finster's lab.

"Ah I almost forgot to send down Monsters to keep the rangers occupied." Finster said

Finster started making past monsters. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers were walking along.

"Where is Mark?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"I sent him to go find an exit and get to the Command Centre to check up on Alpha." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Just to make sure Alpha is ok." Jason said

"Good thinking." Laura said

Just then the Invenusable flytrap just appeared.

"Whoa." The five Rangers said

"Don't look now Rangers but two more of my friends are about to show up." The Invenusable Flytrap said

Just then Robogoat and Soccerdillo appeared.

"Come on we don't have enough room up here." Jason said

The Rangers jumped down from the balcony on to the ground below. Just then more Monsters showed up.

"There's too many of them." Kimberly said

"Bad news guys our teleportation isn't working." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre.

"Since we can't teleport out we'll have to fight." Tommy said

"Right call on your weapons." Kimberly said

"No weapons either." Joey said

"This is bad." Laura said

End of the Wedding Part1


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part2**

Back in the abandoned theatre the Rangers were surrounded by Monsters.

"We have to at least try to fight these things." Joey said

"Joey's right we have to try." Tommy said

So the Rangers started fighting the Monsters. But there were just too many monsters for the Rangers to fight.

"I hope you make it back to the Command Centre in time. Mark." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre. Alpha was watching the Rangers fight the Monsters.

"Ha it looks like the Rangers are getting a beating. Wait a second where's the Blue Ranger?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon Zeddy. I'll be in control and then when I take over the world you'll be the one trapped in a dumpster." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre. The Rangers were still fighting the monsters. Laura then got thrown off the balcony by Eye Guy.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Laura said

"We have to get out of here." Joey said

"Hey what about the hidden stair case?" Kimberly asked

"Good idea let's split up and meet up there." Tommy said

The Rangers then ran off with the Monsters chasing them. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Come on you old buzzard I haven't got all century." Rita said as she tried to wake Zedd up.

Zedd then woke up and saw Rita.

"Where have you been fair maiden of my dreams?" Zedd asked

"Yes it worked. Oh Zedd you remember me I'm Rita Repulsa your faithful and loyal servant." Rita said

"Ah yes Rita of the stars of the sun. I've been searching for so long say you'll be my wife." Zedd said

"Um. OK." Rita said

"Goldar get in here." Zedd ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Goldar walked in and saw Rita.

"What Rita? I'll get the guards." Goldar said

"You'll do no such thing. No one is touching my queen to be." Zedd said

"What?" Goldar asked

"Huh a wedding?" Baboo asked

"Now Goldar I want you to set up a wedding ceremony." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers were walking along.

"I hope this is the right way." Joey said

"Well there not chasing us now." Jason said

Just then Robogoat and Saliguana showed up and the Rangers ran the other way. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Look who else is in Australia." Alpha said

"Don't Alpha." Zordon said

Back in Australia Bulk and Skull found the Rangers shopping. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'll give them a taste of the real down under." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia Bulk and Skull got teleported they both landed in the outback dressed in new clothes.

"What's with the clothes?" Bulk asked

"I have no idea." Skull said

The two then saw the native Australian Animals and started running. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"This is perfect I've created my own Comedy show and it's cheaper too." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rita walked into Finster's lab.

"Now Finster I want you to make lots of monsters to attend my wedding." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"And make sure they bring lots of presents I like presents." Rita said

"Yes my queen. She's completely lost her cookie." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned theatre the Rangers found a staircase leading further down.

"I hope this is the way out." Laura said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The Rangers then found an under ground Cave.

"Perfect now let's get out of here." Kimberly said

"Good idea." Tommy said

The Rangers ran out of the cave. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle in the rejuvenation Chamber. Rita and Zedd were having drinks.

"This is perfect the Rangers are trapped and they can't use there Powers." Rita said

"Lord Zedd. Queen Rita." Finster said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"Peckster just reported in the Rangers have managed to escape from the Abandoned Theatre." Finster said

"What?" Zedd said

"Calm down Zeddy why not make the Monsters grow." Rita said

"An excellent idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile outside the Theatre the Rangers were making a run for it.

"We have to get clear of the Theatre." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I don't think so Rangers time for Peckster and Rhinoblaster to grow." Zedd said as he threw down two bomb devices.

Back outside the Theatre Peckster and Rhinoblaster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"Don't' worry Mark gave me a portable remote to control the other Thunder Zords." Jason said

"Ok guys let's bring them in." Tommy said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said.

The Six Thunder Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside. Then both the Red Dragon and White Tiger converted to there Warrior modes. Then the Red Dragon thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault Team to create the Thunder Megazord.

"No one can defeat the Mighty Peckster." Peckster said

"If I remember correctly we did defeat you." Jason said

"Oh shut up." Peckster said

The Thunder Megazord fought Rhinoblaster while the White Tiger Thunder Zord Warrior mode took on Peckster. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Sorry Rangers but I can't let you do that." Alpha said

"Alpha stop that's enough." Zordon said

"I've had enough of you time so how do you like this." Alpha said

Zordon disappeared.

"Yes I got rid of Zordon now to get rid of the Power Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Theatre the Rangers were having a tough time with Rhinoblaster and Peckster.

"Man this is tough." Jason said

"We have to hang in there." Joey said

"White Ranger one focused Blast should finish them." Saba said

"Right." Tommy said.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I don't think so Rangers you'll now learn the bigger you are the further you have to fall." Alpha said

Meanwhile back outside the Theatre. Rhinoblaster hit the Thunder Megazord.

"Whoa we took major damage." Jason said

"Yeah our Shields just lost all power." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Now too teleport you rangers back inside the Theatre." Alpha said

Back in the theatre the Rangers teleported back in.

"How did we end up back here?" Kimberly asked

"It felt like we were teleported." Joey said

"But that's impossible." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Finster was getting Rita ready for her wedding.

"Stop it I can't breathe." Rita said

"Sorry empress I'm just a bundle of nerves." Finster said

"Shut it I'm the one who should be nervous. Anyway I want you to leave two monsters and a group of Putties to guard the Rangers. And all the other monsters can attend the wedding." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre.

"Alpha come in do you read me?" Joey asked

"It's no use Joey." Tommy said

"Oh great you two again." Joey said

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us." Peckster said

The two monsters teleported off.

"Great how can we escape with them guarding the door?" Kimberly asked

"We'll think of something." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle the Monsters gathered in the main thrown room.

"Now my loyal monsters thank you for coming." Zedd said

"It's our pleasure Lord Zedd." Eye Guy said

Meanwhile in the Abandoned Theatre.

"Man I hope Mark makes it to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Same here." Jason said

"Wait maybe Mark found another exit." Joey said

"He most probably did but dew to the fact our Powers don't work here he probably couldn't contact us." Jason said

The other rangers nodded and looked at the doors there only exit from the warehouse.

End of The Wedding part2


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Wedding Part3**

Back in the Command Centre Alpha was watching the Rangers.

"Where is that Blue Ranger and how can I not detect him?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle the Wedding ceremony was underway with Snizzard playing the wedding march on the organ. Then Rita showed up.

"By the power infested in me by Lord Zedd I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finster said

The two kissed. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Looks like Rita and Zedd are cooking up something big." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle the after wedding party got underway. The Monsters were all dancing and having a great time. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Well time to check up on my ex best friends." Alpha said

"What do you want?" Tommy asked

"Why your Rita's Wedding Present to Lord Zedd." Peckster said

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the abandoned theatre. The Rangers were walking along.

"This is getting annoying." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

"We have to find that exit." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Unhappy my dear?" Zedd asked

"Completely." Rita said

"So what wedding present did you get me?" Zedd asked

"The Rangers trapped in an abandoned Theatre and your gift to me is that I can go there and watch there destruction." Rita said

"That can be arranged." Zedd said

The two walked off after Rita threw the flowers. Inside Serpentera the two walked in.

"Now buckle up my dear." Zedd said

"This is great." Rita said

Just then Serpentera took off. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre the Rangers walked along.

"We have to get out of here." Laura said

"I see you Power Rangers." Peckster said before his head disappeared.

"I really hate that over grown Woodpecker." Tommy said

"I hope Mark made it to the Command Centre." Joey said

"Listen up I have a plan." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Australia Bulk and Skull were getting used to looking at the wildlife. Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theatre Laura walked down the stairs alone.

"Peckster I'm giving my self up I realize I'm no match for you." Laura said

"About time Yellow Ranger." Peckster said

Just then a net landed on Peckster and Rhinoblaster then the other rangers came down the stairs.

"Now let's get out of here." Joey said

The Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark walked in and took off his helmet.

"Hello Alpha." Mark said.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"I'm here to shut you down." Mark said.

Mark then pulled out the disc then shut Alpha down and brought back Zordon then rebooted Alpha.

"Alpha you ok?" Mark asked.

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"You had a virus placed in you that caused you to be evil and trap myself and the other rangers in a theatre and you got rid of Zordon." Mark said

"I'm sorry." Alpha said

"What has happened?" Zordon asked

"Rita and Zedd got married for one." Mark said

"This is bad." Alpha said

"Well right now I need to get the others here." Mark said

Mark then started un-looping the Teleportation. Meanwhile back in Serpentera.

"This is perfect." Zedd said

"Lord Zedd come in." Goldar said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"The rangers have escaped." Goldar said

"Well why are you still in the castle? Go get them." Rita said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now monsters this is war now let's go destroy the Power Rangers." Goldar said

In the mountains the Rangers were running along then all the Monsters showed up then all of a sudden all five Rangers were teleported away. Meanwhile back in Serpentrea

"No the Rangers have been teleported." Rita said

"Don't worry even he can't stop all of our monsters." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Five Rangers teleported in and took off there helmets.

"Man am I glad you were able to get here." Joey said

"Same here." Mark said

"Thanks a lot." Kimberly said

"No problem. Now we have some monster to take down." Mark said

"Rangers now that you are away from the Theatre your powers will work." Zordon said

"Rangers the monsters are now giants." Alpha said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the mountains the Six Rangers teleported down.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the Red Dragon combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the White Tiger Zord converted to its warrior mode.

"Now let's take these Monsters down." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly and Mark said

"On it." Laura and Joey said

"Let's do it." Jason said

The Rangers fought the Monsters then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and destroyed Soccerdillo. Then the White Tiger warrior mode fired its fireball and destroyed Eyeguy. Then the Thunder Megazord charged up it's saber and destroyed Dramole. Then the White Tiger Warrior mode shot another fireball destroying Robogoat. Then Saligauna was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord and Grumble Bee was destroyed by The White Tiger Zord. Meanwhile back in Saligauna.

"You failed again." Rita said

"What? It wasn't me it was you." Zedd said

The two argued as Serpentera headed back to the moon. Meanwhile back in Australia the Rangers teleported back and there chaperone found them.

"Come on we have to get to the museum." The Chaperone said

"Sorry." Kimberly said

"Come on guys let's enjoy the rest of the holiday." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no I forgot something." Alpha said

"Luckily they weren't hurt." Zordon said

"I'll set them back as light as a feather." Alpha said

Back in Australia Bulk and Skull return to the city they both agreed that nothing happened. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm glad that's over with." Alpha said

"So am I Alpha." Zordon said

End of the Wedding part3


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part1**

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class the rangers were getting ready for there last assignment.

"If you could go back in time what time period would you have liked to have lived in. This is the question for your assignment. So have a good three day weekend everyone." Ms. Applebee said

Outside Angel Grove High the Rangers walked up to one of the tables.

"If I could go back in time I would have to go back to last year you know when they had that big sale on and I was out sick with the flu." Kimberly said

"I think you have to go a little further back." Laura said

"I would have liked to live in Viking times I loved those books." Joey said

"Well I would have liked to have lived in the time of King Arthur's Court." Tommy said

Just then Mark showed up and sat down next to Tommy and Laura.

"So what are you guys doing?" Mark asked

"An assignment on what year we would have liked to have lived in." Jason said

"I handed that up four days ago." Mark said

"How?" Joey asked

"Well my classes are different and I also get different assignments even though I'm in the same class its part of the reason I get my exams early dew to Community Studies taking up every second Friday." Mark said

"You're lucky." Laura said

"Not really I just get to work with the kids at Angel Grove Haven." Mark said

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"If only I could send them all back in time." Zedd said

"Why not get Rita to ask the ghost of darkness to help?" Goldar asked

"Not a bad idea Goldar, tell Rita my request." Zedd said

Back at Angel Grove High.

"So Mark how did you enter Community Studies?" Laura asked

"Mr. Chaplin told me about it." Mark said

"Cool." Jason said

"So Mark what time period would you have liked to have lived in?" Tommy asked

"Renaissance I don't' know everything seemed so romantic." Mark said

"Awe." Laura said

Meanwhile out in space. Rita was talking to the ghost of Darkness.

"Oh Ghost of Darkness my husband Lord Zedd has sent me before you." Rita said

"I heard about the wedding my child what can I do for you?" The Ghost of Darkness asked

"Zedd has this ridicules plan to send the Rangers back in time." Rita said

"The Wizard of Deception can handle that but the Blue Ranger is another problem." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Exactly I mean no matter what you do he's always two steps ahead." Rita said

"It's not that my child it's the fact the Blue Ranger is very smart and can't be tricked easily." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Finally someone as smart as I am. No matter what you do that new Blue Ranger will always save his friends." Rita said

"Exactly my child I will send down the Wizard of Deception to create a copy of the old Green Ranger. But this plan might fail if the Green Ranger does not defeat the Blue Ranger in battle." The Ghost of Darkness said

Meanwhile in the park The Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Guess what Zordon I'm back." The Wizard said

Back out in space.

"It is done my child." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Thank you." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along. Then they sat down on a bench

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"Um Jason." Kimberly said

"Yeah Kim." Jason said

"The reason why I broke up with Tommy was dew to the fact I fell in love with someone else." Kimberly said

"Who?" Jason asked

"You." Kimberly said

Jason was shocked. Then he smiled and shocked Kimberly when he pulled her into his arms and then kissed her on the lips. Kimberly put her arms around his neck and kissed Jason back. The two were relaying there feelings for each other in there kiss until there need for oxygen forced them to reluctantly break the kiss.

"Wow." Jason said as they broke apart

"You said it." Kimberly said while trying to catch her breath

"Whoa Jason kisses better then Tommy ever could." Kimberly thought.

"I love you Kimberly." Jason said

"I love you too Jason. Now I need to find Mark something." Kimberly said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because he's the one who made me realize that I should be with you and not Tommy." Kimberly said

"Find him something with a Wolf he really likes Wolves." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

The two then stood up and then held hands and continued walking. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rita walked into Finster's lab

"Finster I've done it the Ghost of Darkness has sent down the Wizard or Deception to create another Tommy." Rita said

"That's excellent my queen." Finster said

"Yes and with him I can create a fake Green Ranger Power Coin and a new evil Green Ranger." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was walking along when the wizard of Deception appeared.

"Hello Tommy it is so nice to meet you." The Wizard said

"What the?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Perfect now Putties go and help the Wizard of Deception." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the Putties showed up.

"Zordon I need help." Tommy said

Tommy then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye I'll contact the other rangers." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha since that is my arch nemesis the Wizard of Deception." Zordon said

"The Wizard of Deception no telling what he'll do." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was still fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Mark was helping Joey and Jason.

"I can think of better things to do on a three day weekend." Joey said

"Same here." Mark said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Jason said

"Rangers. Tommy is being attacked by Putties in the park." Zordon said

"What about Laura and Kimberly?" Mark asked

"Alpha will contact them." Zordon said

"Let's go." Jason said

The three packed up there books and left. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Please be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"They will. But what concerns me is why the Wizard is after Tommy." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the five Rangers teleported down and started fighting the putties. Just then the Wizard of deception zapped Tommy down.

"Now bring me a lock of his hair." The Wizard said

One of the Putties cut a lock of Tommy's hair off and handed it to The Wizard then the wizard and the Putties disappeared. Just then Kimberly showed up.

"Oh no. Tommy." Kimberly said

The other Rangers ran up and both Joey and Mark helped Tommy up.

"You ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"You sure?" Jason asked

"I think so." Tommy said

"We better contact Zordon." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"The wizard of deception disappeared as quickly as he appeared." Alpha said

"Don't be fooled Alpha the wizard isn't done yet." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park the Wizard showed up and turned the lock of hair into Tommy wearing Green Clothes.

"You are the Evil Green Ranger and you will do as I say." The Wizard said

"Yes master." Clone Tommy said

Meanwhile in another part of the park Mark walked up.

"Guys listen. Zordon said that the Wizard has the power to make illusions become reality." Mark said

"I get it the Wizard of Deception." Jason said

"Exactly." Mark said

"We better keep an eye on our communicators." Joey said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Hey Jason. I need to borrow you and your morpher." Mark said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Well when I was placing the Power Scope into the Red Rangers Powers I found something interesting it appears your powers have still got some Green Ranger energy." Jason said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Way and I want to see if we can tap into that power and maybe with luck give Jason the Dragon shield and Dagger if we're lucky." Mark said

"Let's go." Jason said

Jason and Mark walked off neither one noticed Clone Tommy as they walked past. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect soon the Red and Blue Rangers will go against the Green Ranger and they will be defeated." Zedd said

"You do realize that the Blue Ranger can kick Tommy's butt with no problem." Rita said

"Not this Tommy he doesn't fight with Honor." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park clone Tommy walked up to the bench and sat down.

"Rangers come in." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"We read you." Joey said

"Something's come up meet me at the City Limits sign." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"What about Jason and Mark?" Joey asked

"No without them." Clone Tommy said with a deeper voice

"OK." Joey said

Later at the City Limits sign Kimberly, Joey, Laura and Tommy showed up and saw a Tommy dressed in Green

"Tommy do you have a twin?" Kimberly asked

"No." Tommy said

"I'm the Green Ranger." Clone Tommy said

"But that's impossible." Laura said

"Nothing is impossible." The Wizard said

"What?" Joey asked

"Time for you five to travel back in time." The Wizard said

The four rangers then got transported back in time. In the past the rangers appeared.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"My guess Angel Grove Late Seventeen hundreds." Tommy said

The Rangers looked on confused. Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason and Mark were walking along. Then Clone Tommy showed up.

"Hello Red and Blue Rangers." Clone Tommy said

"What the?" Jason asked

"Allow me to introduce my self I'm the Evil Green Ranger." Clone Tommy said

Jason and Mark looked at Tommy and wondered what the heck was going on.

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part1


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part2**

Back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. The teens were looking around while the people branded them as witches.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"How about run?" Joey asked

"He's right now that they've branded us witches." Laura said

So the Four teens ran off and then met up with a girl and they all hid in the stables.

"Thanks." Tommy said

"My pleasure. I'm Marissa." Marissa said

"Tommy. And these are my friends Kimberly, Laura and Joey." Tommy said

"Hi." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason was looking at Clone Tommy but Mark was trying not to crack up.

"So what's it to be Red and Blue Rangers?" Clone Tommy asked

"You are so pathetic you think I'd fall for a clone." Mark said

"What?" Clone Tommy asked

"Where are the real Tommy and our friends?" Jason asked

"Afraid to fight me?" Clone Tommy asked

"Nope." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Master it appears Mark figured out the Tommy in front of him is a fake." Goldar said

"So what he still won't be able to defeat the Green Ranger." Zedd said

"Wanna bet." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds the Rangers explained to Marissa how they got to her time.

"So you're from the future?" Marissa asked

"Yep." Joey said

"Now we need to figure out how to get back to our time." Tommy said

"And stop that fake version of you." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the park.

"So you think you're a real tough guy huh?" Clone Tommy asked

"Nope." Jason said

"You are really annoying." Clone Tommy said getting angry

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason and Mark are talking to Tommy." Alpha said

"That's not Tommy that's the Wizard's creation." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Then let's go Red and Blue Rangers." Clone Tommy said

"Fine with us." Mark said

"Ah yes fight." The Wizard said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"I was hoping you'd say that." Clone Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Clone Tommy called

"Triceratops." Mark said

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason said

Jason and Mark nearly laughed at the Green Ranger.

"What's so funny?" The Green Ranger asked

"You." Jason and Mark said

"Shut up and fight." The Green Ranger said

Jason and the Green ranger started fighting then Mark was able to knock the Green ranger down and kick the Dragon Dagger to Jason.

"Say goodbye to the thing that calls the Dragonzord." Jason said as he caught the Dragon Dagger

"No." The Green Ranger said

Mark then pulled out his Blade Blaster and then blasted the Dragon Dagger and destroying it.

"Sorry but no Dragonzord for you." Mark said

"You'll pay for that." The Green Ranger said

"Then come and get us." Jason challenged.

The Green Ranger attacked the two Rangers but Jason and Mark moved out of the way. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds the English guards found the Rangers.

"There you are witches." One of the guards said

"There not witches." Marissa said

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the present in the park Jason, Mark and the Green Ranger were still fighting.

"Now to make this interesting." The Wizard said

The Wizard then zapped Jason but Mark blocked it with the Power Lance

"What?" The wizard asked

"Sorry but your going to have to work harder then that." Mark said

"Later." Jason said

Jason and Mark then teleported away.

"Shall I go after them?" The Green Ranger asked

"No I have a different job for you go and tell Zordon it is I that sent the Rangers two hundred years back in time. But don't mention how many years." The Wizard said

"Yes master." The Green ranger said

The Green ranger teleported off.

"You know next time, you say stuff like that make sure the coast is clear." Mark said as he walked out of the tree.

"But how did you?" The Wizard asked

"Old trick. Later freak face." Mark said

Mark then really teleported away in a Blue Streak of light. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds.

"Why do I have a strange feeling we should run." Tommy said

"Maybe because it's a good idea." Kimberly said

The Rangers and Marissa ran out while the Guards chased after them. Meanwhile back in the present in the Command Centre. The Evil Green Ranger showed up.

"What do you want?" Zordon asked

"I'm here to tell you that I'm the creation of the Wizard of Deception and the Power rangers are no more." The Green Ranger said

"What have you done with them?" Zordon asked

"Hold on old man I'll tell you when I'm good and ready." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes who is a genius?" Zedd asked

"Not you I'll only admit it if you defeat the Blue and Red Rangers." Rita said

"Just watch." Zedd said

"Oh I'll be watching." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. The Rangers and Marissa ran up to a couch and hopped inside.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Ben." Marissa said

"No problem." Uncle Ben said

Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Centre.

"So where are the Rangers?" Zordon asked

"Let's just say in a place where history is repeating itself." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger teleported away.

"Alpha did you get that?" Zordon asked

"Yes and with the Transmission of Mark's Communicator the Rangers are back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds now let's hope I can find them." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the park. The Wizard of Deception appeared next to the Green Ranger.

"Now I want you to use this Dragon Dagger to call forth the Dragonzord." The Wizard said

"Yes master." The Green Ranger said

"Now I'm going back in time to keep the other Rangers busy." The Wizard said

Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds. The Rangers and Marissa were at her Uncle Ben's place.

"Um Laura you better move." Joey said

"Ah rats. I hate rats." Laura said

Just then the Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Good to know now let's see you handle them when there your size." The Wizard said

The Wizard then made the Rats grow to the size of the teens. So the rangers, Marissa and Uncle Ben all ran off. The Wizard laughed and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the present in the harbor the Green Ranger called forth the Dragonzord. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon Red and Blue Rangers your time will run out." Zedd said

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part2


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Green Ranger Part3**

Back in the park Jason and Mark were now powered down was walking along figuring out how to save there friends. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is the one time you can't save your friends Red Ranger." Zedd said

"Don't count on it." Rita mumbled.

"What was that?" Zedd asked

"Nothing." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the harbor the Dragonzord showed up and got turned evil.

"Now destroy everything." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds everyone was still running away from the giant Rats. Even the guards started running away. Meanwhile back in the present at the library. Jason and Mark walked up just as Bulk and Skull were walking down.

"Hey Bulk have you seen Kimberly or the others?" Mark asked

"Do I look like I keep watch over them?" Bulk asked

"I'm not playing games Bulk this is a simple yes or no question have you seen them?" Mark asked while picking Bulk up by the jacket

"No I haven't." Bulk said

"That's all I wanted to know." Mark said putting Bulk down.

Mark and Jason then walked off while Bulk and Skull ran off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Any luck Alpha?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon I've got contact with Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the library. Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason we need to know how far back did the Wizard of Deception send the Rangers." Zordon said

"Two hundred years." Mark said

"Perfect." Alpha said

"What about the Green ranger?" Jason asked

"He's awakened the sleeping Dragonzord." Zordon said

"We have to stop him." Jason said

"Be careful Rangers." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Alpha, have you found them yet?" Zordon asked

"Yes there ok for now." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Harbor the Dragonzord was destroying everything.

"That's it Dragonzord." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Zordon talked to Jason through the Viewing Globe

"Jason. You must stop the Dragonzord." Zordon said

"We're on it." Jason said

Back in the park.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Tyrannosaurs." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the harbor.

"Now Dragonzord keep destroying everything." The Green Ranger said

So the Dragonzord kept destroying the Harbor. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Not so fast Red and Blue Rangers. Putties attack them." Zedd said

Back in the park three Putties showed up and Jason and Mark defeated them with no problem.

"You'll have to do better then that Zedd." Jason said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh I will Red Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Jason try and activate the Green Ranger powers." Mark said

"I need Dragonzord Power." Jason said

Just then Jason's morpher started to shine and then the light died down and Jason had the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger.

"Alright it worked." Jason said

"How do you feel?" Mark asked

"Great." Jason said

"Go after that Dragonzord." Mark said

"Right. I need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord switched to Warrior mode.

"Now Dragonzord listen to me." Jason said

Jason then pulled out the Real Dragon Dagger and started playing the Dagger. The Dragonzord snapped out of The Wizard of Deception's spell. Jason then sent the Dragonzord back to the sea.

"Now to take care of you." Jason said

Jason then jumped out of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Jason landed back in the park next to Mark just as the Wizard and the Green Ranger showed up.

"Well hello again." Jason said

"You two will be defeated." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I don't like this it was to easy to send the Dragonzord back." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha something is wrong." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds everyone was still running away from the Giant Rats. Meanwhile back in the Present in the park.

"You two are pathetic." Jason said

"Don't count us out yet. Red Ranger." The Wizard said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Why doesn't the Blue Ranger give up?" Zedd asked

"Because he knows full well how to save his friends." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Well it looks like Mark's played around long enough." Alpha said

"Your right Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Now since I have no more use for you Green Ranger I'll turn you into the Dragonzord and you can destroy the city." The Wizard said

The Wizard then zapped the Green Ranger and turned him into the Dragonzord. Mark then kicked the wand out of The Wizard's hands and Jason grabbed it then warped back in time. Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds. Jason showed up.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Come on I have to take you home the Wizard has just turned the Green Ranger into the Dragonzord and he's destroying the City." Jason said

"Right." The four Rangers said

The Rangers then grabbed a hold of each other or Jason and Jason warped all of them back to the future. Back in the present in the park the Rangers showed up

"Morph and lets take care of that thing." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Joey said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

The five Thunder Zords showed up as Jason gave the wand to Tommy. Then the Rangers hopped inside the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed the Fake Dragonzord. Meanwhile back in the park.

"So long wizard." Tommy said

Tommy then zapped the wizard with his own wand then Jason went back in time to take care of some business. Back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds Tommy showed back up and started fighting the Giant Rats. Then Tommy returned them to normal size and returned to the Future. Later back in the present back at Angel Grove High.

"I am so glad Zordon destroyed that wand." Kimberly said

"You said it. Although it was good seeing the Dragonzord again." Jason said

"I'll give you that." Tommy said

"But I prefer when it's fighting on our side." Mark said

"I agree there." Kimberly said as Jason put his arm around Kimberly

"Something going on we should know about?" Mark asked

"Yeah Jason and I are a couple." Kimberly said

"That's great." Tommy said

"Your not upset?" Jason asked

"No way man. I know you can make her happier then I can and I guess I always suspected that you have more then just a crush on Kimberly." Tommy said

"True." Jason said

"What's up Tommy?" Joey asked seeing Tommy's saddened face

"I just miss her." Tommy said

"Oh I have a feeling you'll see someone just like her." Mark said

Just then a student dropped her books near Tommy and he helped her.

"How did Mark?" Kimberly asked

"Don't ask I gave up." Laura said

Tommy then looked at the girl and she was the Descendent of Marissa.

End of Return of the Green Ranger Part3


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Best Man for the Job**

At Angel Grove High Tommy, Joey, Laura and Mark walked out of class. Then Laura noticed something.

"Hey look elections for school president is coming up." Laura said

"Great." Mark said sarcastically.

"It'll be great to be school president." Joey said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"Well what do you say to a friendly competition?" Joey asked

"In the school elections bring it on." Tommy said

"Keep me out of this." Mark said

"Same here." Laura said

"Awe your no fun." Joey said

"Look you two do what you want. I've got study hall and I really need to study for my exams." Mark said

"Aren't you meeting Jason at the Youth Centre?" Tommy asked

"Yeah but that's after Study hall he's got class." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

"Well I'm going to meet Kimberly." Laura said

"Later." Joey and Tommy said

"Later." Mark and Laura said

Joey and Tommy walked off to there next classes while Mark and Laura tried not to laugh.

"Do you think we should tell them that we're helping Kimberly?" Mark asked

"Nope it's more fun to make them suffer." Laura said

The two laugh and walked off. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect we can destroy the White and Black Rangers at the same time." Zedd said

"I agree. Now to make them both more competitive then before." Rita said

"Squatt Baboo." Zedd said

"Yes." Baboo said

Rita then made a rope appear.

"Take this rope and trip up Joey and Tommy it will make them more competitive then we can swipe Saba off Tommy." Rita said

"Excellent with the Tigerzord under our control the Rangers will be defeated." Zedd said

Later in the park Tommy and Joey were walking along talking but up the track Squatt and Baboo were waiting then as Joey and Tommy walked up they tripped over the rope.

"Nice going big foot." Tommy said

"Oh that's very mature Tommy." Joey said

"I guess you can't handle competition. Or do you need Laura to hold your hand." Tommy said

"Ha at least I can keep a girlfriend unlike you." Joey said

"At least I'm not afraid to tell Mark about my relationship." Tommy said

"Oh that was low." Joey said

"Ha you haven't seen anything yet I'll cream you in the votes." Tommy said

"We'll see Thomas Oliver." Joey said

The two then walked off in different directions. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes it worked perfectly." Rita said

"Let's just hope it continues to work." Zedd thought.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Tommy had finished drawing on Joey's picture when Kimberly walked up.

"Tommy what happened to Joey's poster?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know. But I'll fix it." Tommy said

Tommy then put his poster over Joey's just as Joey and Laura walked up.

"Oh that's mature Tommy." Joey said

"Ha you will lose this Joey." Tommy said

Tommy then walked off. Joey then stuck pieces of paper on Tommy's Poster.

"Don't vote for Dummy." Kimberly read

"That's harsh." Laura said

"If that's what it takes to win then so be it." Joey said

Joey then walked off.

"I so hope you win." Laura said

"I know but with you, Mark and Jason on my side I should be able to win. Thanks for keeping it a secret." Kimberly said

"Hey our pleasure. Also thank you." Laura said

"For what?" Kimberly asked

"For helping Mark open up." Laura said

"I think it was more Jason then me." Kimberly said

Laura just nodded and the two walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rita had a letter all ready for Tommy.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Zedd asked

"Trap Tommy and take Saba." Rita said

"Perfect." Zedd said

Rita then teleported the letter away. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High a letter appeared on Tommy's locker just then Tommy and Mark showed up.

"Well you are ahead of Joey by 5 but that can change." Mark said

"I want to win." Tommy said

"Well there are two more people going for it." Mark said

"Who?" Tommy asked

"Like I'd know. Besides one of them is up by 48." Mark said

"I need to win." Tommy said

Tommy then noticed the letter.

"Oh boy this is not going to be pretty." Mark thought.

Tommy then read the letter and handed it to Mark.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked

"To get info to destroy Joey." Tommy said

Mark looked confused as Tommy walked off. Mark then opened the letter.

"Dear Tommy. I have information that can help you defeat Joey. Meet me in the park." Mark read

Mark then looked around.

"I've got to stop this before it gets out of hand." Mark thought.

Mark then walked off to look for the others. Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was walking along when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Ha White Ranger you will be defeated." Goldar said

"I don't think so Goldar." Tommy said

"You fell into our trap and you will pay." Goldar said

"We'll see. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

Tommy then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Joey was at his locker when Mark, Jason, Kimberly and Laura walked up.

"Joey we need to talk." Mark said

"About what?" Joey asked

"This election has gone too far. You and Tommy have got to stop this." Mark said

"What's wrong to wanting to win at all costs?" Joey asked

Before anyone could answer Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers. Tommy is being attacked in the park by Goldar and the Putties." Alpha said

"Can't he do anything right." Joey said

Mark was about ready to punch Joey but suppressed it.

"We're on our way." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Putties. Mark made his way to Tommy.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

The Putties then attacked but then Joey kicked one into Tommy.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Dang you didn't break apart." Joey said

"You have a problem with me?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I do actually." Joey said

"Then come on and let's fight." Tommy said

"Fine with me." Joey said

The two Rangers then started fighting each other. But then Goldar showed up and punched both Rangers then the Putties grabbed both Rangers and then Goldar took Saba.

"No Saba." Tommy said

The other four Rangers looked on.

"Goldar's got Saba." Kimberly said

"We've got to get it back." Jason said

Mark then flipped over and landed in front of Goldar.

"I don't think so Goldar." Mark said

"Let's see what this can do." Goldar said

Just then Goldar got Saba to blast Mark to the ground.

"Mark." Laura yelled

"Ha perfect." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away along with the Putties. Jason then ran up to Mark and helped him up just as the other Rangers ran up.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Come on let's get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"Like I'd listen to you." Joey said

"You're coming too." Laura said grabbing Joey

The six Rangers teleported off. A bit later in the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"We lost Saba." Laura said

"No thanks to Joey." Tommy said

"Hey I'm not the one who lost Saba." Joey said

"Shut up both of you." Laura yelled

"You think your so great being the leader well truth is Tommy you suck." Joey said

"Oh really you couldn't lead us to water." Tommy said

Neither one saw it coming but both ended up getting punched to the ground. They both looked and saw Mark standing there with a cold look in his eyes.

"How about both of you just shut up. Joey you both lost Saba if you weren't so busy fighting each other Saba wouldn't have been taken. You're both worse then little children and I've had enough now both of you shut up." Mark said with a tone that bared no argument.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said

"Same here." Joey said

Just then the Alarm went off. The Rangers looked at the viewing globe.

"Oh no Rita." Kimberly said

"And she's got Saba." Jason said

"One question Jason why do you have the Dragon Shield and Dagger?" Tommy asked

"I unlocked it when Mark and I went against the Clone Green Ranger." Jason said

"Ah." Tommy said

"We have to stop her." Kimberly said

"Look it's obvious that we can't go until we sort out Tommy and Joey's problem. It has to be a spell there under to make them so competitive." Mark said

"I agree." Zordon said

"How do we break it?" Laura asked

"Well if it was a male and female I suggest roses. But for you two I'd say sorry and a hand shake but hey that's just me." Mark said

"I agree with you on that." Jason said

"I'm sorry Tommy." Joey said

"I'm sorry too Joey." Tommy said

The two shook hands and the spell broke over both of them and they let go of each other's hand. Mark smiled and then leaned against the console.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah taking a hit from Saba knocks the wind out of you." Mark said

"Mark you stay here with Tommy. The rest of you try and get Saba back." Zordon said

"Right." Joey said

"Good luck guys." Mark said

"Back to action." Jason said

Joey, Jason, Kimberly and Laura teleported off.

"Now what?" Tommy asked

"We'll we could always create a hand held electro magnet." Mark said

"Good idea." Alpha said

"Great." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers teleported down.

"Ok Rita give us back Saba." Kimberly said

"Finders Keepers Kimmy." Rita said

Rita then took the cloth used to gag Saba out of its mouth.

"I've been waiting to do with for a while. Tigerzord Power." Rita said

Just then the Tigerzord showed up and transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"We need Thunderzord Power now." The four Rangers said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and combined together to create the Thunder Megazord. The Rangers then hopped inside. The two Zords then started fighting.

"Yes perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark and Alpha finished the hand held electromagnet.

"This should do it but it only has a range of ten feet or so." Alpha said

"That's more then enough to get Saba back." Mark said

"I hope so." Tommy said

"Just go down there and get your friend back." Mark said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then grabbed his helmet and Mark handed Tommy the Electromagnet.

"Back to Action." Tommy said

Tommy then teleported back to the park. Mark then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Man I hope this works." Mark said

"Same here." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy teleported down and snuck up behind Rita, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo.

"Perfect." Tommy said

The two Zords were still fighting just then Rita raised her hands and Tommy jumped out and activated the Magnet pulling Saba out of Rita's hand. The Tigerzord Warrior mode stopped and both Zords looked at Rita.

"No this can't be happening." Rita said

"Oh it can. Rita." Tommy said

"I'll be back." Rita said

Just then Rita, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo all teleported away.

"Man I'm glad that's over." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Dang it that Blue Ranger is becoming a pain." Zedd said

"I agree." Rita said

"We have to defeat him." Zedd said

Later in the Youth Centre Joey and Tommy performed there speeches then Bulk performed his speech. Then the votes were underway.

"I can't believe this." Tommy said

"I know." Joey said

"I can't believe Bulk believes he can find out who the Power Rangers are just by there school records. I doubt the Power Rangers would put that in there student files." Mark said

"I know but hey that's Bulk for you." Laura said

Just then Mr. Chaplin walked up to the microphone.

"Attention everyone I have the results of the votes and the new school president is Kimberly Hart." Mr. Chaplin said

"What?" Tommy and Joey asked

"Didn't you know?" Laura asked

"Kimberly had secretly entered." Jason said

"You knew?" Joey asked

"Knew what?" Mark asked

"Mark never knew about the school elections until Kimberly told him that morning." Jason said

"Oh." Joey said

"Well congrats Kim." Tommy said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well to the best person for the job." Joey said

The others nodded and Jason hugged Kimberly.

End of Best Man for the Job.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Yellow Ranger Missing?**

At Angel Grove High Mark, Kimberly, Joey and Tommy were in Art Class working on there Art Projects. Tommy and Joey were sculpting while Kimberly was doing a painting and Mark was drawing a picture.

"Hey Mark what are you drawing?" Kimberly asked

Mark showed Kimberly what he was drawing and Kimberly smiled. Mark had drawn a Wolf howling to the moon.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"Thanks it's not finished yet." Mark said

"Well from what I've seen it will be worth the wait." Kimberly said

"I can say the same for your painting." Mark said

Kimberly nodded. Then she looked over at Tommy and Joey.

"What are you two making?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"Yeah sculpting is hard." Tommy said

"I'm not going to even ask what those things are." Mark said

"Not my fault. I've never done anything like this before." Joey said

"Why start now?" Kimberly asked

"I wanted to challenge myself." Joey said

Mark just mentally shook his head and went back to work.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a present for Laura?" Tommy asked in whisper

"Yeah but it's not what I was hoping for." Joey whispered back

Kimberly just shook her head and went back to her painting. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect." Rita said

"What?" Zedd asked

"Let's capture the Yellow Ranger and that will weaken the Black Ranger." Rita said

"Excellent." Zedd said

"But what about the Blue Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Don't worry about him." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High the bell went and the teens were packing up there stuff.

"Hey you guys meeting Laura in the park?" Mark asked

"Yeah why?" Joey asked

"Well can you keep her away from the Youth Centre?" Mark asked

"Why?" Joey asked

"We're planning a surprise party for Laura remember?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah sorry." Joey said

"Well anyway Jason's meeting me there so I better get going." Mark said

"Later." Kimberly, Tommy and Joey said

Mark walked off.

"I can't believe I still haven't gotten Laura a present." Joey said

"Hey look." Tommy said

The three looked at where Mark was sitting and there was a box wrapped in Black wrapping paper with a card and a note. Joey picked it up and then opened the note.

"I'd figure you'd haven't gotten Laura a present. So I bought this for her. It's from you don't worry about repaying me for it. Mark." Joey read

"Well you are seriously lucky." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Joey said

The three teens then walked off. Later in the park the three teens met up with Laura who was wearing a new Yellow shirt with Black short and yellow/white sneakers.

"Hey." Joey said

"Hey." Laura said

"Happy Birthday." Joey said as he handed Laura the gift.

Laura smiled and opened the gift and saw a small box. Laura then opened the box and inside was a pendent she looked inside and it was blank.

"Thank you." Laura said

"My pleasure." Joey said

Laura then kissed Joey on the lips and he returned it. Only to be broken by Tommy's coughing.

"Hey why did you ruin the moment?" Joey asked

"Sorry but we have company." Tommy said

"What?" Joey asked

The two looked and they saw Putties around them.

Laura put the pendent in her pocket and the four teens started fighting the Putties. Just then some vines grabbed Laura and took her away. A bit later in Goldar's Dark Dimension Laura showed up.

"Where am I?" Laura asked

"You're here to make the Black Ranger weaker." Goldar said

"No." Laura said

"Yes you are what he draws strength off and you are his weakness." Goldar said

"Joey will find me." Laura said

"Ha your boyfriend will be destroyed." Goldar said

Laura went down as Goldar laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park. The other three Rangers defeated the Putties.

"Laura?" Joey asked

"Laura where are you?" Kimberly asked

"Come on maybe she headed to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"I hope so." Joey said

The three teens ran off. Later at the Youth Centre the three teen ran in and saw Mark and Jason working on the decorations.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Yeah we even asked some of the people from my karate class to help out." Jason said

"Cool." Kimberly said

"What's up?" Mark asked

"It's Laura we can't find her and we were attacked by Putties." Tommy said

"No." Jason said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Mark do you think you can find her from the Command Centre?" Joey asked

"I'll get right on it." Mark said

Mark ran off.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"I couldn't protect her and she's gone." Joey said

"Joey this is what Lord Zedd wants to happen." Tommy said

"Huh?" Joey asked

"He wants you to feel like you failed her. Come on you just sent the best chance of finding her to go find her. Come on let's go see if they just sent her some where else in the park it's better then doing nothing." Jason said

"Ok." Joey said

The four teens walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect those Rangers won't know what hit them until it's too late." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Laura was trying to get in contact with the other Rangers.

"Sorry but your communicator won't work here." Goldar said

"Shut up. I know they'll rescue me and Joey will kick your butt." Laura said

"I'd like to see that Yellow Ranger." Goldar said

Goldar just laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers met up.

"Anything?" Joey asked

"Nope nothing." Kimberly said

"I hope Mark's having better luck." Tommy said

"How about we find out." Jason said

"Good idea." Joey said

"Mark how's it going?" Jason asked

Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Alpha and Mark were still trying to track down Laura.

"I've got an idea on where she might be but I need a little more time." Mark said

"Ok." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well at least he's getting there." Jason said

"I know." Joey said

"Hey if anyone can find Laura it would be Mark." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Goldar go down with some putties and attack the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Park Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"What's the matter Black Ranger?" Goldar asked

"Where is Laura?" Joey asked

"You'll have to defeat me to find out." Goldar said

"Fine." Joey said

"Ok guys let's do it." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Tigerzord." Tommy called

"Mastodon." Joey called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy started fighting the Putties while Joey went after Goldar. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Laura was looking around

"I've got to figure a way out of here." Laura thought.

Meanwhile back in the Park the four Rangers were still fighting Goldar and the Putties.

"You can't defeat me Black Ranger." Goldar said

"Wanna bet Goldar." Joey said

Joey then pulled out the Power Axe and attacked Goldar.

"We've got to stop Joey." Kimberly said

"He's going to hurt himself." Tommy said

"I agree but if we help he might attack us." Jason said

The other two nodded and they kept fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Laura tried to morph but it didn't work.

"Dang. Not the way I wanted to spend my birthday." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Tommy and Kimberly managed to defeat all the Putties. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ha the Black Ranger has let his anger get the better of him." Zedd said

"Yes my dear husband." Rita said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Laura then got teleported. Back in the Command Centre Laura teleported down.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Mark thank you." Laura said as she hugged him

"Laura. Need air." Mark said

"Sorry." Laura said as she let go

"That's ok. Come on we have to stop Joey from hurting himself." Mark said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Laura said

"Triceratops." Mark called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Laura called

Back in the park the two Rangers appeared and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Laura." Joey said

"Hey Joey." Laura said

"You really have to control that anger Mate." Mark said

"I know." Joey said

Just then Jason, Kimberly and Tommy ran up.

"Man am I glad you two showed up." Jason said

"Thank Mark he found me." Laura said

"Thank Joey it was his idea." Mark said

"Thank you so much." Laura said

"No problem." Joey said

Just then Goldar stood up.

"I'll be back. Rangers." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ok that's it. Vaseface come forth and grow." Zedd said

Back in the park Tommy's Art Project turned into Vaseface and then grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh no." Tommy said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Joey said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Mark said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Laura said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then all six Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combined with the Thunder Assault team to create the Thunder Megazord while the Tigerzord converted to Warrior mode.

"Let's take it down." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

The White Tiger Warrior mode fired a Fireball at Vase face. Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder saber and charged it up then struck and destroyed Vase Face.

"Ok Tommy no more sculpturing for you." Jason said

"I agree with that." Laura said

"Ok I won't try that again." Tommy said

Later at the Youth Centre Laura walked in and wondered why everything was so dark then the lights came on.

"Surprise." Everyone said

Laura jumped back and laughed the other Rangers walked up and the party started. As the party started to slow down Mark and Tommy both left since they both had things to do the next day. Kimberly and Jason were dancing to a slow song. While Joey and Laura were sitting at a table.

"I love you Laura." Joey said

"I love you too Joey." Laura said

The two kissed.

"I love this pendent and I know the perfect picture to go in here." Laura said

"Cool." Joey said

"What did Mark get you anyway?" Joey asked

"Tickets to a concert I've wanted to see." Laura said

"Where does Mark get all this money?" Joey asked

"Hello his father's parents are loaded and they spoil there only grandson with money. I even heard Mark's saving up for a Motorbike I think a Harley Davidson." Laura said

Joey just nodded. Just then Kimberly and Jason walked up.

"Sorry birthday girl but we've got to clean this place up." Jason said

"Yeah I know." Laura said

"Come on." Kimberly said

The four then started cleaning up the Youth Centre.

"Thanks for setting this up." Laura said to Joey

"It wasn't me this was all Kimberly's idea." Joey said

"Really?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"Cool." Laura said

Kimberly and Jason smiled at Joey and Laura.

"They make a cute couple. I just hope if Mark does find out that it won't destroy the friendship." Kimberly said

"I think Mark will be hurt but not hurt enough for the friendship to be destroyed." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and the two went back to work. Jason then leaned over and kissed Kimberly on the cheek.

"I love you Kimberly and I'm glad Mark made us realize that." Jason said

"I love you too Jason." Kimberly said

End of Yellow Ranger Missing?

End of Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension Part1


End file.
